Realized
by Calla
Summary: Merry has 'realized' his feelings for Pippin.. And Pippin for Merry. But.. what will happen when Frodo realizes HIS feelings for Pippin? (slash) mp, fp? (Now that Merry is 'dead'... will Frodo get his chance with Pippin?)
1. Part 1

Realized By: Calla  
  
It's Pippin's 18th birthday, and he couldn't be happier- or well 'Merry-er'. But then... Merry starts acting queer. Very queer.  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for now)  
Realized: Part 1  
  
"This is yours Merry."  
  
Peregrin Took said to his older cousin as he slipped out the gift. Today was young Pippin's birthday... and hobbit's traditions are to give others gifts, instead of recieving.   
  
Now, not all gifts are brand new, and they don't even really have to be 'nice'. (As you may know) ....Merely 'mathoms', like the gifts he planned to give others- not as important to him as Merry. And what a gift! Pippin thought the gift he was to give to Merry very special.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck shifted along- as did Pippin, laying with him on the ground, and watched the small bag in his hand.   
  
"What is this?"  
  
He asked after the smaller of the two hobbits handed him the present.  
  
"Well, that's an awfully silly question. If you were so curious you'd open it and see yourself."  
  
Pippin crinched his nose at Merry, making Merry smile- before he ruffled the Took's curly hair.  
  
"I see you've already been to getting smarter."  
  
Pippin pushed Merry's hand away, and at hearing the comment he held his head up proudly. He held back a smile, looking slightly at Merry who watched him and laughed.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Merry added, causing Pippin's proud to go into defense-mode, where he sat up straighter, staring at Merry, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"About time, indeed!"  
  
Pippin started.  
  
"You better open your present before I decide to take it back."  
  
Merry put his hand on the bottom of Pippin's chin, and closed his mouth.  
  
"Oh hush, I was only kidding."  
  
Merry then focused his attention on the bag.... It was his and the other hobbit's bag.. the one that they had used so many times before to gather mushrooms. -Or rather, steal them from Farmer Maggot's.  
  
He opened it, slowly, once looking at Pippin, who seemed to be even more anxious than himself. He smiled, and brought out the item in the bag... And his smile faded, to somewhat of a suprised face before he looked back at his smiling younger cousin.  
  
"What's this? My necklace I was given to so long ago -that I thought I had lost!"  
  
Merry held it in his hands, and looked to Pippin for an explanation. Pippin now looked somewhat guilty.  
  
He felt that way too.  
  
"Well, you dropped it then one day we were stealing pies from that Lobelia."  
  
Merry thought about what was said...  
  
"But that was so long ago!"   
  
"Only about a month or two..."  
  
Pippin shifted uncomfortablly.  
  
"But... if it makes you feel any better- I was really looking forward to giving it back to you. -I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you've suceeded!"  
  
Merry looked at his cousin and let himself smile again.  
  
"You sneaky Took."  
  
Pippin smiled back now.  
  
"You snooked Brandybuck."  
  
Pippin returned, but then leaned over to hug his cousin.  
  
"Happy Birthday Pippin."  
  
Merry embraced him, bringing his arms around his back, and put his chin over the little one's shoulder.  
  
"Only cause I'm spending it with you, Merry."  
  
That made Merry smile... A different smile then the others. And he believed that was the nicest present he ever recieved from Pippin.... from anyone. He let go and Pippin sat back, looking at Merry.  
  
He really was glad he was with Merry, and no one else. His family was throwing him a party in sometime, once his father returned home from 'imporant business'. But he wasn't really looking too forward to it, he was happy with where he was now, in fact.  
  
He then watched in amusement as Merry attempted to put on his found necklace.  
  
"It's been too long since I've last put this on."  
  
He teased at Pippin.  
  
"Well, I had to change the locking of it."   
  
Pippin said as he reached toward the Brandybuck. Putting his arms around his neck and helping him put the necklace on.  
  
"It's stronger now, and hopefully won't be lost again."  
  
"And if it is?"  
  
Merry asked, watching Pippin now putting it on.  
  
"Then you'll have to wait til my next birthday to get it back."  
  
Pippin smiled as he finished clipping the necklace behind Merry's neck.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin now, and smiled back as well. He looked at his cousin, and noticed how fair he was.   
  
His green eyes were so innocent.... his messy hair falling so perfectly over his beatiful face.....  
  
Had he grown so much in these five seconds?  
  
Merry had never noticed it before. - Pippin was as fair as any hobbit-lass he had tried to court... And, not to mention, twice the fun to be around.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
He shook his head some at the sound of Pippin's voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He looked at him.  
  
"Is your necklace on too tight? You spaced out for a moment."  
  
Merry shrugged.  
  
"It's called thinking, Took. You'll hopefully be aquainted with the term sometime soon."  
  
"Not such a nice thing to say to another- esspecially on that other's birthday."  
  
Pippin said.  
  
Merry then stood up and held his hand out to Pippin.  
  
"Come along you foolish Pip, you know I'm kidding."  
  
Pippin smiled, taking his cousin's hand.  
  
"So I'm foolish for knowing that you're kidding?"  
  
Merry pulled Pippin up, bringing him close when he should have fell back.  
  
"You're foolish for saying such things like that."  
  
Merry whispered, putting his hand on the back of his foolish cousin's head- where he ran his fingers through the younger one's messy hair.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and let his Merry hold him close. He always loved it when Merry ran his fingers through his hair. As did Merry.   
  
And as he did, he let himself tip back, to watch Pippin's face. With his eyes closed he looked so peaceful. ..And his lips looked so smooth... He just wanted to put his own lips to the soft, gentle ones of Pippin's.  
  
His hand then stopped, and Pippin opened his eyes soon after, to look at Merry's horrified face.  
  
"Merry? Did you swallow a bug?"   
  
Pippin almost laughed, but then saw that Merry wasn't.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He tried to look in the direction Merry was, but he was looking at him.  
  
Merry didn't know what to say....  
  
Had he just wanted to kiss... Pippin?? His best friend! ...His MALE best friend!! His cousin!!!  
  
'No.. I'm just tired.' he figured.  
  
"I'm getting tired.. Pippin? ..Do you want to head home?"  
  
Pippin stood back now.  
  
"Only if you're coming with."  
  
Hearing this made Merry feel surprisingly good.  
  
"The day has just begun Merry! Come, maybe you're just hungry?"  
  
For some reason, that made the feeling go away.   
  
'So if it had been later in the day... Pippin wouldn't have cared to bring me home with him?'  
  
Why was he thinking like this, he didn't know.  
  
A part of him wanted to go... To think over these strange feelings... But more of him wanted to stay. It was Pippin's birthday (as you may recall). Merry couldn't just leave him.   
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin shook him.  
  
"Talk to me Merry."  
  
"I...I.."  
  
Merry watched his cousin. The confused look on Pippin's face drove him wild. He looked so innocent.... And that just made Merry feel all the more guilty.- To be thinking such thoughts about his cousin!  
  
"I have to go, Pippin."  
  
And with that, he ran off.  
To Be Continued! (hopefully)  
  
I'm a pretty new LOTR fan... and I just love Merry and Pippin! I hope you'll review. Construtive critisim (like spelling!) is accepted, but no flames please! 


	2. Part 2

RealizedBy: Calla  
  
Merry tries to cope with his feelings alone... But doesn't succeed too well. Will Pippin accept his feelings for him?  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read!  
  
Still, PG-13  
Realized: Part 2  
  
Meriadoc leaned over and kissed his beautiful cousin, reaching down to touch his bare skin.  
  
"Oh Pip, I've waited for this for so long."  
  
*  
  
Merry woke up suddenly, sweating uncontrollably.  
  
'...for so long.'...?  
  
...Had Merry always felt like this for Pippin? But why did it not become so clear until now??  
  
'No!'  
  
Merry denied it.  
  
'It was just a dream... A foolish dream....'  
  
Merry then began to lay back down on his bed.  
  
'Foolish for me to dream that Pippin would ever feel the same..'  
  
*  
  
"Oh Frodo! He must hate me..."  
  
Pippin rested his cup of tea on the table before he looked back up at Frodo.  
  
Frodo was another of Pippin's cousin, yes. But not at all as close to him as Merry was.  
  
"Don't be silly, Pippin. Merry could never hate you."  
  
Frodo comforted once more.  
  
"And can you even think of any reason he would?"  
  
...Pippin thought for a moment.  
  
"...The gift I gave him? ..Perhaps he thought it cruel of me to give him something that had already been his."  
  
"Hm? And what was that?"  
  
Pippin sighed.  
  
"It was a necklace that my mother gave to him when I was born. He dropped it one day, and didn't even take notice... So I took it up."  
  
"Well, Pip. I'm certain that's no reason for Merry to hate you. He cares about you a lot, Pippin. Anyone can see that."  
  
"With eyes, and without!"  
  
Bilbo added as he entered the room- with more tea, which he poured into Frodo's and Pippin's already half-filled cups.  
  
Pippin smiled some as he watched the old hobbit.... And his mind began to wander off...  
  
Was Merry mad?... upset?  
  
It was so strange. Pippin had always been able to practicly read his cousin Merry's mind! But that look upon Merry's face.... Was quite different.  
  
Maybe he really was tired...  
  
Pippin sighed again.   
  
'Happy Birthday, indeed.'  
  
*  
  
Merry was on his way to Frodo's. He needed to find Pippin.  
  
He had rested, and hoped that when he did see his cousin, he wouldn't have any of the strange feelings he had felt before. He had also felt bad about leaving his best friend, not just on his birthday, but any day.  
  
He did feel somewhat better when he went to Pippin's home, and found out he had went to visit Frodo's. At least he had not been alone.   
  
"Ah, Meriadoc!"  
  
Merry heard the familiar voice and stopped walking. It was the voice of Mr. Bilbo Baggins, sitting in a chair - someways away from his home.  
  
"Hallo, Mr. Bilbo Baggins."  
  
Merry would have tipped his hat, if he had one.  
  
"Good evening young Merry. How are you?"  
  
Merry approached the elderly hobbit who was smoking his pipeweed.  
  
"I'm feeling actually somewhat awkward... Have you seen Pippin?"  
  
Bilbo smiled as he puffed out a ring.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Bilbo answered.  
  
"Could you perhaps tell me where he is?"  
  
Merry asked, but Bilbo did not respond to him at first. But rather, to his pipe.  
  
Now Merry was begining to become impatient. He just wanted to see Pippin!  
  
"He spoke of you acting rather queer today Meriadoc."  
  
Bilbo blew another smokey ring and Merry tensed some. Pippin hadn't figured out what he had been thinking.. had he?He knew that at sometimes, it felt as if they could read one another thoughts. But he was scared to think if Pippin knew then.  
  
But Merry didn't lose his head, he knew better.   
  
"Is he in your home?"  
  
Merry asked, tiring of watching the old man tease him by not answering, and taking his time to when he did.  
  
Bilbo laughed some noticing the younger hobbit's annoyance.  
  
"He left some time ago Meriadoc. Have you not looked in his own home?"  
  
"That's where I went first. I was told he came to your own."  
  
Bilbo nodded.  
  
"Aye, but like I said- he's left. With no word of where to."  
  
"Hm. Thank you any other way Mr. Baggins."  
  
Merry began as he started to walk once more.  
  
"Tell Frodo I said 'Hello'."  
  
Merry looked back to the old hobbit waving, and waved himself.  
  
*  
  
Pippin sighed as he looked up at the sky...  
  
His hunger was growing as did the dark, and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps he should head home... His father would not be home for another day or two, so it wasn't really too early in the night to.  
  
He had really wanted to spend the whole day with Merry. He still wanted to. Of course he thought of going after for Merry... But for once, he wasn't sure if Merry wanted the same.  
  
He sat up, rubbing the back of his head lightly, to fight off any grass that might have stuck in it.  
  
Now Pippin didn't know, but Merry was closer than he thought. A lot closer, in fact.  
  
Merry watched his cousin, hiding behind a near-by tree.  
  
He wanted so badly to approach the hobbit and hold him in his arms. To tell him how sorry he was for leaving him, and how much he had wanted to kiss his fair lips.  
  
He felt like crying.... He still wanted Pippin. -He couldn't go up to him. He was so afraid he might do something they would both regret.  
  
But even still. His urge to be with Pippin was a lot stronger than any other feelings he had, whether or not they were brought upon by the fact he did urge so badly.  
  
So Merry took in a deep breath, and got ready to approach his cousin.  
  
*  
  
Pippin was just about ready to stand up when Merry came and sat down next to him.  
  
Words can't explain how happy and surprised Pippin was to see Merry.  
  
"Oh, Merry!"  
  
The younger hobbit jumped on the older one, hugging him tightly.  
  
He had forgotton his beliefs of Merry possibly hating him at that moment.  
  
"Pippin..."  
  
Merry smiled sadly as he looked down at Pippin.  
  
"I don't deserve your arms around me."  
  
Pippin looked up, remembering that Merry had left him.  
  
He took his arms off Merry, seeing that look in his face again.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
Why was Merry acting this way? He was so confused!  
  
"Pippin... I'm sorry I left you. It wasn't right of me."  
  
"Merry. Stop being so polite."  
  
Pippin went to tickle his cousin... He just wanted to lighten the situation! He didn't care that Merry was sorry, all that mattered was he was back!  
  
Merry wasn't in a tickleish mood, however. And having Pippin touching him like that made him feel worse.  
  
"Pippin... Did you miss me?"  
  
Just grabbing Pippin's hands hadn't stopped the young hobbit.. But Merry's question did.  
  
Pippin's face then softened to understanding... Poor Merry! He was feeling bad about himself.  
  
Pippin knew that feeling all too well. His father, Paladin, was most of the reason for this, too. With his constant beatings, and wanting of perfection from his children.. and wealth in his life... Most of it was emotional abuse. And that that wasn't, was well hidden. Paladin was cruel, but not foolish. He only left marks where they couldn't be seen. Pippin just never let it get to him. Because he always had Merry to take care of him. He just never told Merry of it, or anyone at that!  
  
..But why would Merry feel bad? He had a very loving family! ..Perhaps a hobbit-lass had recently broke his heart?  
  
"Merry! Of course I did, you fool of a hobbit!"  
  
He hugged Merry once more, knowing he needed it.  
  
Merry felt like crying again.  
  
Pippin's arms were once again wrapped around his shoulders, and he was practically sitting in his older cousin's lap.  
  
Pippin then burried his face into Merry's chest.  
  
"But I'm a fool as well, Merry."  
  
Merry looked down at Pippin, and wondered.  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
He looked up now, and was very surprised to see his older cousin crying.  
  
"Merry? What's wrong? Did another of those wretched hobbit-lasses get to you?"  
  
Merry could have laughed. He wished that was the problem.  
  
.....But it wasn't. And he knew he had to tell his cousin. He had the right to know.  
  
"No, Pip. It seems this time.." he breathed deep- ".it's a wretched hobbit...lad."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened. Had his hobbit ears fooled him? What had Merry said?  
  
Merry had been acting very queer. But Pippin didn't have any idea how true that statement was!  
  
But.. who could Merry be talking about? Pippin wondered.  
  
He looked into his cousin's eyes.. and saw him.  
  
Merry had been waiting for Pippin's reaction. And the first thing he saw was the paleness in his cousin's face.  
  
"I've had dreams of you Pippin. Scary, terrible..... Wonderful dreams, Pippin. I love being around you Pippin, you're my best friend. And I want to be with you forever."  
  
Pippin couldn't believe what was being said.  
  
"You don't hate me Pippin?"  
  
Pippin quickly shook his head. ...Merry didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
Merry put his hand on the little hobbit's soft cheek. Merry figured 'this' was the only way to find out... -And as Merry brought his face closer to his cousin's, he saw the younger one's pale face blushing. It was so invigorating!  
  
Merry could feel a knot in his stomach, he could hardly breathe. Was Pippin going to let him kiss his beautiful lips?  
  
He did.  
  
And right as Merry brought his lips to Pippin's - Pippin let out a gasp.  
  
...Merry's lips were on his own! This couldn't be happening... They were both lads... cousins, even.  
  
Pippin's face felt so hot, he felt as if he was to burst.  
  
Merry's head was swimming. The feeling of Pippin's tender lips was so sweet. He wanted to taste more of Pippin. So he began to lick inside Pippin's mouth.  
  
Pippin pulled away once he felt Merry's tongue in his mouth.  
  
"Merry! This isn't right!"  
  
He put his hand over his mouth.  
  
Merry looked at the ground, feeling so ashamed.  
  
"...Did you like it Merry?"  
  
Pippin's asked quietly, from ears that couldn't hear- before his hand slid from his mouth... And he watched Merry's face look up in surprise.  
  
"I mean - as much as I did?"  
  
Merry couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh Pippin, tell me I'm not dreaming!"  
  
The young hobbit then sat in the older hobbit's lap and smiled.  
  
"You're not dreaming, you naughty, naughty Brandybuck."  
  
Merry then took his Pippin closer to him.  
  
"Let us hope not, you lovely, lovely Took."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Sorry, that was pretty bad- but I can almost reassure that the next chapter(s) will be better! (Yeah, believe it or not, the story has more to it!)   
Thank you so much for the reviews! They're all so motivating! ^^ 


	3. Part 3

Realized By: Calla  
  
Merry and Pippin have some fun... Problems begin to arise.  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
Realized: Part 3  
  
"Oh Merry! It's so big!"  
  
Pippin stared in awe.  
  
"Come, Pippin! And hurry!"  
  
Merry told his cousin anxiously.  
  
"Calm yourself Merry! We have a world of time."  
  
Pippin said, before climbing on top of his Merry.  
  
"Mmm.... Merry! ...Merry.. move some to the right."  
  
Merry obeyed.  
  
"How's this?"  
  
"Good Merry.... A little back left again!"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"Come on Merry! -Ah! Right there Merry!... Ouuu... Merry!!"  
  
"Hush Pippin, they'll hear us for sure!"  
  
Merry exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry, I thought you'd dropped me."  
  
"I won't Pip, but you'll be sure to fall if you don't hurry and grab that pie!"  
  
So Pippin reached as far as he could toward the window sill that the pie rested on, and took it up (or down, rather) into his hands.  
  
"I've got it Merry!"  
  
Pippin rejoiced, rather loudly.  
  
"What's that noise?!"  
  
Both Merry and Pippin gasped at the voice. They knew what was going to happen if they stayed.  
  
"Jump down Pippin!"  
  
Merry cried.  
  
"It's awfully high up..."  
  
Pippin noticed aloud when he looked down from the shoulder's he stood upon.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
Pippin responded to Merry's cry, and did try to jump down- but when he heard the door to the farmer's house opening, his footing slipped.  
  
Luckily, for Pippin (but unluckily for Merry's neck), Pippin landed sitting right on Merry's two shoulders. And fortunately for both, the pie landed safely on Merry's head (which was soon gripped back by Pippin's fingers) but unfortunately, Pippin's neck backlashed at the fall, sending his face right into the pie.  
  
But Pippin didn't care, and Merry couldn't even take notice. All the two had on their minds was getting away! And once Merry grabbed hold of Pippin's two feet (and caught his own footing) they did just that.   
  
*  
  
Merry smiled as he watched his cousin leaning over the river, splashing water onto his face.  
  
They were both safe now. Far enough from the farm where they had been spotted.  
  
"All that just to get a pie in the face."  
  
Merry teased Pippin before he kneeled next to him.  
  
"Yes, and not at all in my mouth."  
  
Pippin added.  
  
"Pity too..."  
  
Merry started as he put his hand into the water to wade.  
  
"...Big People always make such good pies..."  
  
Pippin had dropped the pie... He had to, in order to jump off of Merry's shoulders. -The farmer had been fast, even dispite the fact he was quite fat. Merry and Pippin had just been lucky a forest had been close-by.  
  
Hobbits are very nimble creatures when they want to be. (and sometimes, even when they don't) And that fact- and the forest, had helped the two in hiding from the human.  
  
Merry then looked at Pippin, who had already been looking at him. He cupped some water into the hand that rested in the water, and splashed his young cousin with it.  
  
Pippin smiled, taking hold of Merry's wrists to save himself from further splashings. He soon, slipped his hands from his wrists, to Merry's hands as he crawled closer to him.  
  
"...Oh Merry.."  
  
Pippin sighed.  
  
"How I wish I could come home with you..."  
  
It was getting late, both of them knew... But more-so, Pippin.  
  
His father was back home from his trip, and ever since he had been home... He had been grumpier than ever! He had beaten Pippin for reasons he never had before.. Like, coming home too late, spending too much time with Merry- instead of at home being punished... And then beaten again.. because his name was Peregrin Took! More or less...  
  
"Well couldn't you, Pippin? Just ask your mum if you could stay over- It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
Merry reminded Pippin, for it had seemed the little hobbit had forgotton.  
  
"...I've already asked..."  
  
Pippin smiled sadly.  
  
"My mother would have gladly said yes, but Paladin thnks I'm too old now."  
  
Merry frowned. He never really did like Pippin's father!  
  
"What is he worried of? ..It's not like I can get you pregnant!"  
  
Merry joked, and Pippin tried to smile. ..Merry then saw Pippin's grief in the matter and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Oh Pippin, don't worry yourself! He'll come to sense soon enough."  
  
Pippin then pushed his head into Merry's shoulders, after letting go of the hobbit's hands.  
  
"Oh, but he won't Merry! Paladin is always so angry! Even more-so than usual..."  
  
Merry put his hand to Pippin's chin, and gently tilted the smaller hocbbit's head up to meet eyes with his. He wanted to soothe his Pippin- but a teardrop from his little cousin's eye stalled him.  
  
"Merry... He speaks to my mother of studies. He doesn't want me spending so much time with you anymore."  
  
Pippin went to say more, but his voice was choked back by his on-coming tears.  
  
Merry brought his hands to Pippin's cheeks, to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Oh... Pippin.. This isn't the first time he's said this! You know this!"  
  
Pippin sniffed, and Merry continued.  
  
"Don't cry my sweet little hobbit... Your party will be tomorrow.. And your father will soon forget of the whole matter!"  
  
How much Pippin wanted to believe Merry was too! But he was so worried... Yes, this wasn't the first time his father had threatened to keep him from seeing Merry- but this time had seemed different from all the other times. He had never before brought his mother into the matter. And he was even more broken when his mother had agreed.. She usually protected him from such things! She knew that Merry meant the world to him! ...And he figured, that his dad knew this as well.  
  
"..He could never keep me away from you anyway, Pip. Noboby can..."  
  
Merry soothed as he caressed the young hobbit's cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
At hearing those three words, Pippin seemed to forget all his problems. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh in pure joy, but most of all- he wanted to share his own love with Merry.  
  
"Oh Merry! I love you too!"  
  
He jumped on his beloved Merry, and showered him with kisses. On his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, and his lips. Pippin's frantic kisses- soon became slow, passionate ones. Filled with love and desire...  
  
Merry was soon moaning in his cousin's mouth, acheing for the little hobbit.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Both the two hobbits jumped in shock at the sound another voice.  
  
Merry's mouth fell wide open, and Pippin's face was blushing wildly when they saw Frodo Baggins standing near-by.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! Your support has been what keeps me going! I just hope I deserve it. 


	4. Part 4

Realized By: Calla  
  
Frodo catches Merry and Pippin kissing! ...More problems?!  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read! Frodo may also be a little out of character... Sorry!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
Realized: Part 4  
  
"Frodo! What in the Shire are you doing here?!"  
  
Merry yelled as Pippin jumped from his lap.  
  
All three hobbits were rather surprised, however, to Merry and Pippin- Frodo didn't seemed surprised enough.  
  
"Well... That was the same thing I thought to ask you!"  
  
Frodo responded as the two other hobbits stood up.  
  
"Yes, but Merry asked first!"  
  
Pippin pointed out the obvious, before Merry spoke also... in a lower voice.  
  
"You're far from your home, Frodo.."  
  
"As far from mine as yours.... Perhaps not as so."  
  
Frodo shrugged, and Merry didn't like the way he spoke.  
  
"If you tell anyone Frodo Bag-"  
  
Merry started, but Pippin held his arm- making Merry hold his tongue... He looked over at his younger cousin as he spoke softly..  
  
"Frodo.. you won't speak of this to anyone.. Will you?"  
  
Frodo looked from Merry's flustered face, to Pippin's hopefully worried one... and shook his head.  
  
"Nay. I won't tell dear Pippin. But I will say that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't feel the need to. That is... If you two always kiss in open fields like this."  
  
"Like you said, Frodo. We're far from our own homes as you are from yours. We are not known here."  
  
"Oh but two hobbit-lads kissing one another is an unusual sight to see- and you should know nothing is a secret well kept in the Shire. Esspecially with your party tomorrow Pip. ...You may not be know here, but you can be known. Your father travels much for a hobbit, and he invited many- did he not?"  
  
Pippin's face turned white at Frodo's words... He never thought of such things!  
  
"Goodness Merry! What fools we are!"  
  
Pippin turned to Merry, who was biting his lip... Thinking of something to say- which he soon did.  
  
"Who cares what these hobbits think! ..We are fools- if we do, Pippin."  
  
Merry told Pippin as he held onto his hand.  
  
"Then I'm not a fool, Merry. But my father is. And if anyone is to tell him about us- then he will beat me blind!"  
  
"Pippin! News passes through the Shire as quickly as rumors. He won't be able to tell the truth from what he's told if we deny it."  
  
Pippin looked at Merry, who nodded- as if nodding were to persuade him into thinking what was said was indeed true... But Pippin was still unsure, so he turned to Frodo, slipping his hand out of Merry's. Which in some way, annoyed Merry. Just the fact he had turned to Frodo, instead of believing his own words.  
  
Pippin didn't know in anyway that turning to Frodo had upset Merry. The fact just was, whenever Merry wasn't around- or when he and Merry disagreed- or like now.. When things were most confusing! Pippin would turn to Frodo for help.  
  
"Frodo? What do you think?"  
  
Merry's annoyance seemed to fade with the sound of Pippin's voice. It was that of a lost child's.... Perhaps another opinion would be helpful. It couldn't hurt. Esspecially not from Frodo. He was older- even than Merry, and even besides that fact.. He was trustworthy- Pippin and Merry both knew.  
  
Frodo then came up to his two cousins, and layed his hand on the younger one's head.  
  
"It does not matter what I think, Pippin. Not now. You just need head home. You father came to Mr. Bilbo's and my own, looking for you. And he's been looking for you for quite some time now.... Turth to tell, so have I."  
  
..Merry watched as Frodo's hand stroked Pippin's curls.  
  
"I was worried for you, Pip. ...He was very angry... Paladin seems like a good hobbit and all- but one hard to please as a father."  
  
Pippin didn't know about the "good" part... But the last statement Frodo had said was true! ...And the thing was... Frodo seemed to question Pippin- and Pippin wondered.. Did Frodo know?  
  
"He is."  
  
Pippin whispered sadly... Merry wanted to comfort his Pippin.. But Frodo went on to.  
  
"Never you worry, Pippin...."  
  
Frodo's voice grew quiet, so only Pippin's ear could hear.  
  
"Just know that I'm here.... And if he ever hurts you.. You come to me. I'll make it so he never touches you again."  
  
Pippin watched as Frodo leaned back, searching his face... He looked into Frodo's bright blue eyes and wondered...  
  
'Does he know of the things Paladin does?'  
  
"Thank you, Frodo."  
  
Pippin then hugged Frodo who smiled some before he hugged his cousin back.  
  
..Merry wondered what had been said to Pippin in secret.. But decided to wait to ask him, when Frodo was gone. Which Merry was shamed to say aloud that he hoped would be soon!  
  
"Come on, Merry!"  
  
Pippin grabbed Merry's hand to leave, but Frodo stopped them.  
  
"No, Pippin! You two should go home seperately... It's best if your father thinks you two weren't together today."  
  
Pippin looked at Merry, and wanted to disagree- but Merry nodded this time.  
  
"He's right, Pip. Go ahead- and be safe home... I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He held Pippin's hand tight before he brought him close.  
  
"I'll miss you Pippin."  
  
He kissed his cousin's forehead.  
  
"I miss you already, Merry."  
  
Pippin smiled, giving his Merry a quick kiss on the lips before he ran off...  
  
"I love you, Pip!"  
  
Merry called after the young hobbit, who- when he heard the words.. turned back. He ran fast back to Merry, and jumped into his unsuspecting arms, almost knocking him over.  
  
"Oh, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you, Merry."  
  
"So don't."  
  
Merry smiled somewhat.  
  
"Time goes by too swiftly."  
  
Pippin sighed and nodded and he gave his cousin a big wet kiss before he left (for true this time).  
  
"Farewell Merry! Farewell Frodo!"  
  
Pippin waved, as did the two he waved to.  
  
And Merry watched, smiling after his love.  
  
"He's very lively, that Pippin."  
  
Frodo said, putting his hand down- once Pippin was out of sight.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Responded Merry, looking to Frodo who was staring at the ground- But then too soon it seemed, made eye-contact with Merry.  
  
"Innocent. Young. Beautiful."  
  
Merry's smile was long faded. Every word seemed to be shot at Merry from Frodo's lips.  
  
"Naive."  
  
Frodo said in a lower, more accusing voice.  
  
"What are you saying Frodo? Say it out straight!"  
  
Merry didn't like his indirect words.  
  
"You know well of what I speak, Meriadoc."  
  
Frodo spoke louder now, but his voice remained accusing.  
  
"He's only 18, Merry. He doesn't know any better! Neither of you are even in your 30s... But you come close, and you should know not to take advantage of one so fond of you."  
  
"Taking advantage?"  
  
Merry looked at Frodo questioningly.   
  
"I know of your true intentions, Merry."  
  
"True intentions?!"  
  
Merry yelled now he could not believe he was hearing such lies!  
  
"I know of you lust for Pippin.... I've felt it too. But you can't do it Merry! ...You haven't done it... Have you?"  
  
Frodo questioned Merry. And Merry questioned himself, onto whether he should beat Frodo, or drown him in the river.  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
Merry growled.  
  
"You haven't."  
  
Frodo said this time.  
  
"I can see it."  
  
Merry stepped back now, almost falling into the river himself.  
  
"You have to fight it, Merry. ..I loved Pippin enough to."  
  
Merry couldn't believe it! ..Was this Frodo Baggins talking baout his Pippin in such a way?  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Merry stepped forward now, towards Frodo.  
  
"Don't speak to me as if I don't love Pippin!"  
  
"I know you do, Merry... But enough to not hurt him?"  
  
Merry waved his hand quickly, in tire of Frodo.  
  
"You obviously don't know enough! I love Pippin more than anyone- anything in all of Middle-Earth. I would never hurt him."  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry.. I only wanted to help Pippin... He is my cousin, as you must know."  
  
"I do. As you are mine. And that's about the only thing keeping me from punching your face in right now, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"You speak so harshly. But let us not fight, Merry... I meant you no harm."  
  
He put his hand out to Merry, who stared doubtfully at first...  
  
'Frodo is my friend.. Isn't he? ..Perhaps he really doesn't mean me any harm.'  
  
Merry figured, right before he took Frodo's hand to shake.  
  
To Be Continued.  
Hey! Thanks again for your beautiful reviews! They're much appreciated.   
  
I don't think this story will be a Frodo/Sam thing... I think they make a cute couple and all, but... meh. Merry and Pippin are so much more interesting to me. No offense to anyone!  
  
Hah. I tease because I love!   
  
And who doesn't like bunnies? ^^ 


	5. Part 5

Realized By: Calla  
  
Pippin's party begins...  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read! Frodo may also be a little out of character... Sorry!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
Realized: Part 5  
Pippin sat uncomfortably in his chair. His whole body ached.... As did his mind.  
  
His father had given him a sound beating when he came home the night before.... But what had hurt Pippin the most was when Paladin said he was not to see Merry anymore. And this time, he swore he meant it for true! He had even sent word to Merry's parents (and Merry himself) that they were not to be together anymore.  
  
Pippin layed his head down on the white clothed table that stood in front of him.... He seemed to not even take notice that the party before him- was for him!  
  
The laughing hobbits that sung, talked, danced, or even just stood before him- seemed to all be having fun.  
  
But poor Pippin had been ordered by Paladin to stay where he was put, which was where he conviently was! ....But even if that hadn't been so, Pippin wasn't sure if he'd be having fun anyway. He hadn't seen any sign of Merry anywhere!  
  
Pippin wondered why he even had to have this "party"..... His father didn't like such things! ..Giving things to other hobbits... Feeding them... But the young hobbit soon figured- and was sure that- it was for business' sake. For that's all his father had been dealing with the whole time!  
  
And what a time. He had been sitting there for two or three hours... It seemed like an eternity to Pippin either way. How any ever, the sky was darkening... And Pippin was relieved somewhat that time was indeed passing.  
  
Pippin sighed once more before he sat up. He shifted in his chair, and pulled his leg upwards- his muscles were very tense and it pulled up faster than he expected. He gasped some- at the pain... and that his foot had come into contact with something under the table!   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Pippin's eyes widened..... He knew that voice! It was Merry! -He felt like dancing! ..But he decided not to.  
  
The young hobbit looked to the two sitting beside him... Well one. His mother was gone, not too far away entertaining some guests.... But his father was still there. Fortunately though, he was occupied.  
  
Seeing his luck, Pippin got off his chair and lifted up the table cloth. ....It was strange to think that earlier, when he had been putting them on- Pippin had wondered why the white clothing was so long... But how fortunate it was so, he knew now!  
  
He threw the cloth over his head, and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness under the table, he saw his Merry! He was very happy, but Pippin had the mind to know not to do anything to drag attention to himself from out from under the table. And further he crawled under... all his pain seemed to disapear as he kneeled next to Merry, but he still made sure to duck low to keep his head from hitting the table above.  
  
"Merry! What took you so long??"  
  
Pippin looked at Merry, who was holding his nose.  
  
"I thought not seeing you was punishment enough... But a kick in the face too!"  
  
Pippin remembered then- that he had kicked his cousin.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
Pippin shooed Merry's hand from his face to look at the other hobbit's nose.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Merry said as he shifted his nose- all the while making funny faces... which made Pippin laugh.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin, seeing him laugh- and Pippin saw Merry looked hurt by his laughter.  
  
"Oh Merry! I am sorry that I kicked you! -It was merely an accident. I'm just glad you were there to be kicked! ..If you take my meaning."  
  
Pippin lowered his chin, but kept his eyes on Merry who smiled some and nodded.  
  
"I do.... But I'm afraid I can't be here to kick for much longer."  
  
Merry rubbed his nose once more.  
  
"You're not going to leave me are you?"  
  
Pippin yelled desperately in a whisper.  
  
"You can come with!"  
  
Merry opened his eyes wide, and Pippin pouted.  
  
"But my father would never let me!"  
  
Pippin pointed out, though Merry knew this all too well.  
  
"...Tell him you have to use the bathroom."  
  
Pippin blinked, his mouth gaped open. -But once the idea sunk in- he thought it genius!  
  
"We'll meet at the big tree, near your home."  
  
Merry explained to Pippin, as he closed the young hobbit's mouth. Pippin smiled as Merry closed his mouth- but pushed the older hobbit's hands away.  
  
"But I could just use the bathroom inside my home!"  
  
Pippin exclaimed, and Merry brought his hands back to Pippin's head, to hit him playfully on the side of it.  
  
"I'll see you soon, you silly hobbit."  
  
Merry kissed his cousin's forehead.  
  
"Not soon enough."  
  
Pippin said before he got out from under the table.  
  
"Oh my! Peregrin! Get off from the ground, darling."  
  
Pippin's mother said softly once she saw her son.  
  
It seemed his mother had just returned, and Pippin was glad at his timing.... But he would soon be grieved by his father's attention.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought I told you to sit still!"  
  
Paladin whispered harshly at his son, who struggled painfully, getting back into his chair.  
  
"I uh...um.."  
  
Pippin started once he finally sat.... He was pained- more than physically now- that he couldn't find his words. ..It had seemed earlier, that asking to use the bathroom- would be so much easier!   
  
"Lighten up, Paladin! It's the lad's birthday- isn't it?"  
  
One of Pippin's father's business "associates" (who had had quite some to drink) said, setting his hand on Paladin's shoulder.  
  
Paladin looked over, and glared at his pathetic son.  
  
"Yes, Paladin. Let him have some fun."  
  
Eglantine waved her hand at her husband, and it seemed as if the wave broke the cruel hobbit's gaze. ...This was very unusual to Pippin, and he watched as his father shifted in his seat and looked forward.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
He started... Pippin knew there was more, so he waited.. before he could get his hopes up.  
  
"That trouble-making Meriadoc isn't around anyhow so you won't have any trouble to make!"  
  
Pippin waited for more to be said... But oddly enough- there wasn't!  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
Pippin said calmly, once he felt the time right. He nodded to his father- and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek after he got up, out of his chair.  
  
It hurt to walk, but away- Pippin did so anyway. ...So happy he was that he was able to get away! And he didn't need to lie in order to do so.... But even still, the young hobbit knew his father would make him pay later- for being happy. So Pippin tried his best not to show that he was.  
  
*  
  
Pippin went through the crowd of hobbits- hopes high that his father would, or had already lost sight of him... He wanted to wait for the right moment to leave for Merry. ..No matter how much of a pain it would be.. But how he did wish it wasn't such one!   
  
Lot's of the hobbits had recognized him- and begun to talk to him.... Pippin didn't mean to be so rude- but he didn't listen to much of what was said... One hobbit-lass had even asked him for a dance- and Pippin didn't know what to do!  
  
Fortunately though, Frodo came about and told the lass he needed to talk to Pippin.  
  
Once they were relatively alone, Pippin smiled as he walked next to his cousin.  
  
"You saved me Frodo Baggins!"  
  
Pippin whispered loudly to his cousin, who smiled somewhat back.  
  
"Oh? ..Well.. She was an awfully pretty lass."  
  
Frodo said, keeping an eye on Pippin- who shrugged.  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
Pippin, for some reason he could not grasp, felt awkward under his cousin's stare- and stopped walking.  
  
"But Merry is much prettier."  
  
Pippin said to lighten the mood, although he found himself rather serious.  
  
"Merry?.."  
  
Frodo couldn't really see Meriadoc being even referred to as being "pretty"... but he decided on not telling that to Pippin.  
  
"Where is that fellow anyhow? I thought I saw him once- but lost sight of whomever it was soon after."  
  
"...He's not supposed to be here.."  
  
Pippin said, as if the shrubs nearby had ears- making Frodo raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? And how did that come to be?"  
  
'Has Paladin figured out about Merry and Pippin?' Frodo wondered...  
  
"He doesn't think Merry and I should hang around together.... He says we make too much trouble with the other one about...."  
  
Pippin looked at his feet as he said this and almost smiled.  
  
"...But you don't seem half as sad as one would think you to be.."  
  
Frodo thought aloud.   
  
Pippin soon looked back up at Frodo and smiled fully.  
  
"Hm. Well I know now that nothing can keep Merry and me from each other! ...Well, except you, Frodo- But sorry! ..Not for much longer. -Because I believe I've been keeping him waiting for long enough."  
  
Frodo looked confused, and the young Took held his head high- feeling very mysterious.  
  
"I believe you did indeed see Merry before. For he came here- dispite my father's request of him to not.... And now, I'm going to meet up with him!"  
  
Pippin smiled even more.... He was getting excited just thinking about seeing Merry again!  
  
"Oh? ..And where are you to meet him?"  
  
Frodo asked, smiling himself -at the happiness of his young cousin.  
  
"Just nearby my home. And that's where I should have headed some time ago."  
  
Pippin looked to Frodo, hoping the older hobbit would catch his meaning.  
  
"So go!"  
  
Frodo waved him off. He caught and kept the meaning-- along with a smile on his face.  
  
Pippin nodded and smiled once more at Frodo before he left.  
  
And Frodo watched him leave... In the direction of his home, just like he had mentioned before.  
  
'"...Nothing can keep Merry and me from each other. Well, except you, Frodo..."'  
  
Pippin's words rang through Frodo's mind. His plastered smile was long faded.... But an idea soon came to his head.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, and sorry also... I'll try to update sooner and more often. Just please continue to read and review!  
  
Thanks for the suggestion Pooki Ze Great .. The reason I put so many seperations is because I find long paragraphs intimidating when I read some stories... Just trying to make it easier on the mind, or eyes... 


	6. Part 6

Realized By: Calla  
  
Previous Chapter: Pippin's party begins.. Boring until Merry comes about (who isn't supposed to be there). So he sneaks off to be with him- after some small encounters with some party guests, and being saved from them by Frodo, who gets an idea...   
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. and I'm pretty sure that's about it. If you don't like it, don't read! OOC....  
  
PG-13  
  
Realized: Part 6  
Pippin looked for his Merry about the tall tree. (Tall for a hobbit, anyway) And was glad when two familiar arms came from behind to embrace him.  
  
"What kept you so long, Peregrin Took?"  
  
Merry smiled softly, as he whispered into his cousin's ear. And Merry's soft voice saying Pippin's own full name- tickled the younger hobbit's ear, and he smiled, too.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be one to judge whether one takes too long or not... I've been waiting for you to save me from this "party" of mine ever since it began."  
  
Pippin said after he flipped Merry's arms with his own... so he could stand facing his older cousin. And facing him he saw Merry studing his own, with a frown.  
  
"I would have came sooner, Pip.... But it would have been even riskier than is now. -We're together now, right? ...That's all that matters."  
  
Merry laid his hand on the side of Pippin's neck and gently stroked what skin wasn't covered by clothes with his fingertips.  
  
Pippin's eyes closed at Merry's lovely touch... But he too soon grabbed Merry's hand- and opened his eyes once more.  
  
"Merry.... let's run away together."  
  
Pippin watched Merry's face closely, and was crushed to see the other hobbit didn't seem at all relieved at the idea.  
  
'Why wouldn't he want to?' Pippin wondered... and felt tears begiin to threaten his eyes.  
  
"We could be together Merry.... Just me and you..."  
  
Pippin wanted to convince him more, but he knew if he said anymore, he would be crying....  
  
Merry heard the pain in Pippin's voice and put his hands on either side of the saddened hobbit's head.  
  
"Oh Pippin.... Don't you think I wouldn't like to.... But we shouldn't act so hastily!"  
  
Pippin sniffed.... He still didn't understand.  
  
"Pip, my mother is going to talk to your father- and speak sense into him... We'll be able to be together.. Just like before."  
  
Merry smiled, to reassure his love- But Pippin didn't feel it at all.  
  
"Why settle for that- when we could be together like never:.. always."  
  
Pippin tried to turn his eyes away from Merry, but Merry followed his gaze.  
  
"Pippin.... It's too soon. Too many would be suspicious, and some- like our families- would look for us... I know it sounds so easy to run away.. But we can't. We just have to wait.... We'll tell our families when the time is right- and they must accept us!"  
  
....Pippin knew that Paladin would never accept this...  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
Pippin asked, although he was not fully convinced- his tears no longer stung.  
"Well... then, we'd be disowned... But together."  
  
Merry smiled to Pippin as well as himself.... He liked the sound of "together" on his lips.  
  
And Pippin kissed Merry. He was so happy that his Merry was so clever! -And Merry had even implied that he would be willing to tell others of his love for him... It almost made the young hobbit blush!  
  
Merry was too eager to have been surprised by the unexpected kiss- and immediatly kissed his Pippin back.... He licked the inside if Pippin's sweet lips, feeling them curve into a smile as he did.  
  
Merry went to open his mouth, and this time, Pippin rolled his tongue into Merry's. ...Merry seemed to fall into a dream when Pippin did this- As it was a dream to know this was really happening. One he would never want to wake from...  
  
Pippin then brought his hand behind Merry's neck and brought himself closer. Pippin knew he was exciting Merry- and loved being able to do so.   
  
..The younger hobbit began to pant, and make little grunting noises inside the other hobbit's mouth.. For he knew that drove Merry wild. And feeling Merry's excitement pressing against him- drove the young hobbit as well.  
  
......  
  
Frodo felt as if he were to cry... He was standing just some feet away, watching the two hobbits kissing. -And although he did, when he first came about, want to stay hidden.. He found a knot in his stomach when he saw Pippin and Merry were too wrapped into one another to notice anything anyway.  
  
'Maybe it's not to be...' Frodo thought... And the knot in his stomach grew tighter.  
  
"Pippin! Merry..."  
  
Frodo said loudly in a quiet voice as he approached the other two hobbits.  
  
The two stopped dead where they were.... Pippin felt as though his heart had even stopped!  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Pippin spoke, and was relieved it was Frodo's name he did.  
  
"You scared the hair off me!"  
  
Pippin laughed and looked back to Merry, whose face was beginning to get it's color back from the scare.  
  
Frodo held his hand over his stomach, and began to study the two hobbits- but then quickly remembered he had no time to waste.  
  
"Merry... you have to get out of here."  
  
Frodo said- making both his cousins look back at him.  
  
Merry made a face.. Frodo had already ruined Pippin and Merry's moment..  
  
'Now he wants to rid of me?' Merry thought not!  
  
"Paladin is coming. He'll see you Merry. You have to make haste! ..And you, too, Pippin."  
  
Frodo had seen the objection in Merry's face... But he also saw that both the hobbits tensed at the name of Pippin's father.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Pippin asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Peregrin, please. -Don't worry about that now. Just leave. And you esspecially, Merry!"  
  
Pippin looked back to Merry once more for guidance... But the older hobbit felt as confused as Pippin looked.  
  
"Go, Pippin.. We can't take any chances right now."  
  
Merry tried to sound confident for his little cousin- and tried to comfort him as well- by brushing the back of his fingers softly against his cheek.  
  
"How will we see each other again?"  
  
Pippin felt his voice shaking... How he didn't want to be seperated from Merry again!  
  
"If I'm not at my home... Go to the 'old barn'.... I'll be there."  
  
Merry hugged his Pippin, and then looked to Frodo afterwards.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
He asked the oldest hobbit.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
He answered.  
  
"..If Pippin's sure he'll be fine on his own."  
  
He added, looking to Pippin... who nodded.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Pippin yelled as lightly as he pushed Merry away... And with that, the two older hobbits ran.  
  
*  
  
Merry was shamed to admit (if even just to himself) that he had believed Frodo had said Paladin was near, just so he could run him off- to be with Pippin... For Merry had still been bothered by the last meeting he had with Frodo.  
  
But now that his older cousin was running next to him- He felt as though he could really begin to trust him once more... But it wasn't much of a relief.. For the fear of Paladin was beginning to sink in.  
  
And sunk it was, by the time Merry and Frodo reached the Baggins's home.  
  
........  
  
"What if Paladin did see? ...I have to go back for Pippin! -Why did I even leave him to begin with??"  
  
Merry paced about the kitchen in Bilbo's (who was currently at the party) home.  
  
"Meriadoc! For the love of the Shire- sit down and relax! You're making me nervous!"  
  
Frodo exclaimed as he clambered about.... Merry recalled him saying he was going to make tea, but it seemed like he was only looking through his pots and pans... which was strange because the kettle was just sitting on the unlit stove.  
  
Merry decided to ignore it... He figured he indeed was making his cousin nervous! -So he stopped pacing, and began to think, more calmly this time he asked:  
  
"Frodo... did Paladin even know where Pippin was about?"  
  
"...Aye, he did.."  
  
Frodo said- his clambering seemed to cease with Merry's excitement. And he looked over his shoulder , relieved to see Merry sitting down, with his back facing him.  
  
"How did you know Paladin was looking for him?"  
  
Merry asked, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hand on his chin.  
  
But when Frodo didn't respond.. He went to turn round....  
  
Only to be struck on the head with a metal pan.  
*To Be Continued.  
  
I can't begin to thank my reviewers! For giving the inspiration to keep this story going.. *sniff* I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter (esspecially considering the time it took to get it up).. But I wanted you to know that the story is still alive! And please.... let's keep it that way! 


	7. Part 7

Realized By: Calla  
  
Previous Chapter: Pippin meets up with Merry, talk of runnings away and nots, kissing. Frodo is there. Warns them of Paladin. Merry is forced to leave, with Frodo... Merry begins to trust Frodo once more. They go to Frodo's house.... Merry is hit on the head with a pan.  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. OOC. AU?   
  
Rated: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Realized: Part 7  
Pippin looked about for his father.... And found it a surprisingly easy task.   
  
Paladin had noticed his son, before he had him. And seeing this, Pippin's heart began to race. He watched his father talking to two unknown hobbits... and although Pippin wasn't sure if Paladin knew anything more than he should about Merry and himself.... He felt certain that his father indeed did.  
  
Pippin nodded some to his father... He felt like he shouldn't act too suspicious. However, he did not want to be under his eyes anymore, so the young Took went to hide in a small crowd.  
  
Once he felt safe from his father's gaze, Pippin felt the need to look back. ..He looked instead at the two unfamiliar hobbits his father spoke to. The two he did not recognize- or know.... But all he did was that they looked as suspicious as he felt.  
  
"Hullo, Peregrin."  
  
Pippin may have been surprised if he wasn't already on his toes, so he turned to the voice, and was glad to see it was just Mr. Bilbo Baggins.  
  
"Hullo yourself."  
  
Pippin tried to smile, but did not feel as if he suceeded.  
  
"How are you?, Mr. Bilbo?"  
  
He asked now.  
  
"Oh, fine!"  
  
Bilbo waved off.  
  
"I'm just sorry to say I should be off soon.. Before your father begins to literally kick us all away."  
  
Pippin heard these words.. And his stomach seemed to turn as he looked about...   
  
Everyone was leaving...  
  
Even the small crowd he had been about in was beginning to walk off... To their carts with ponies, or even just away with feet.  
  
"Happy birthday, Peregrin!"  
  
Some shouted as they left.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
More said.  
  
Pippin looked back at his father, not even having the mind to fare them well back.   
  
"Be careful, Peregrin..."  
  
Bilbo began to speak, and even though he saw in the young hobbit's face acknowledgement of the situation, he felt he should warn him.  
  
"Before you came back about, your father told us all to leave.. He seemed very crazed."  
  
Pippin's face was white when he looked back at Bilbo. And the old hobbit frowned some at seeing his ghostly face.  
  
"Good luck to you, Peregrin Took."  
  
Bilbo said, after he patted his nephew's back, and before he left.  
  
*  
  
Pippin quietly opened the round door of his home, and closed it just as so when he walked in.  
  
All the party guests had taken their leave, and even though Pippin dreaded this fact very much so, he found it strange that he had been somewhat relieved when the two suspicious-looking hobbits his father had been speaking to, left..  
  
But even so... Pippin was still very much scared... He knew that nothing was standing between him and his "crazed" father.  
  
And when Pippin looked just ahead of him, into his home, he saw this really was true.  
  
Paladin stood only a little ways away from Pippin. His arms were crossed and it seemed- or rather, was known that he had been waiting for his son to arrive.  
  
"Hullo father...."  
  
Pippin's voice shook horribly to his misfortune, and he felt his hand unconsciously reaching for the doorknob that was behind him.  
  
Any hope that his father was oblivious to his and Merry's love was gone as his father then uncrossed his arms, and slowly made his way toward the young hobbit, his face as grim as ever.  
  
Pippin's hand slipped from the doorknob as he watched Paladin, knowing all too well what was in store for him . He knew better, from past expieriences with his father, than to run. For he would just be punished doubly for the effort.  
  
When his father was standing just before him, Pippin's breath was even guilty. He breathed hard and short, scared of his father, who seemed to tower over him.  
  
And just suddenly, from just standing there, to his arms around his son's neck- Paladin attacked.  
  
The older hobbit's face scrunched together as he wrapped his finger's around Pippin's throat.  
  
"You disgusting excuse for a hobbit."  
  
Paladin gritted the words through his barred teeth, to his so-called son.  
  
Pippin grabbed his father's arms and struggled to get out from his hold. But as he choked for breath, his futile attempts to kick his father just seemed like a watse of already shortening air.  
  
And just as Pippin was beginning to wonder whether he would die first of lack of air, or the snapping of his neck.... His mother came about.  
  
"Paladin!"  
  
She shrieked, running now to Pippin's aid.  
  
She began to hit her husband, while begging him to let go of her son.  
  
And although her petty hits did not harm Paladin, nor did her crying effect him in any way, he dropped Pippin- who hit the floor, first on his knees, which weakly buckled under him, causing him to face the floor, coughing for the lack of much needed air that was now desperately running through his lungs.  
  
Paladin then turned to Eglantine, whose tear stained face looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. She knew well that she was going to be hurt, but she cried any other way when her husband back-slapped her across the face.  
  
Pippin watched with unbelieveing eyes as he still breath deeply... That had been the first time his mother- anyone... had tried to stop Paladin from harming him.   
  
"Paladin...."  
  
His mother sniffed as she crawled over to her son, reaching to protect him.  
  
"I'm tired of you hurting our son... He doesn't deserve these punishments."  
  
Pippin welcomed her firm hold, and felt like crying at the loving embrace.... His mother was finally sticking up for him.  
  
"Oh he doesn't, does he?"  
  
Paladin's voice was low and angry as he took some steps back over to the two. And as he did so, Pippin's fear began to climb as Eglantine's courage fell. But she just held onto her son tighter.  
  
"Do you know what our son was doing after he left us?"  
  
His voice was still the same as he stared at the two hobbits, who he could even see were cowering in fear of him.  
  
Eglantine quickly shook her head... Even though she was too scared to even think about it, she would never know what her son had done to deserve the harsh beating her husband had just given him.  
  
"No, you don't..."  
  
Paladin said out for her as he leaned in closer to the two, making Pippin cringe back to his mother.  
  
"Why don't you ask him, dear wife?"  
  
Paladin looked at his wife, whose head was still ignorantly shaking... But she soon stopped and looked at her son who was laying his head on her chest, holding tight onto her waist as if someone was trying to pull him away.  
  
Pippin could feel his face warming....  
  
He would never be able to tell his mother what his father had undoubtly seen.  
  
"Tell her, boy."  
  
Paladin ordered, and Pippin crawled closer to his mother.  
  
...When he didn't speak Paladin's temper grew.  
  
"Tell her or I'll beat it out of you!"  
  
He raised his hand, causeing Pippin to breathe loudly once more in fear- but Eglantine yelled out.  
  
"No!"  
  
She covered Pippin's head and Paladin's hand stopped where he had raised it.  
  
"Shhh... Just tell me, Peregrin... It's all right."  
  
She hushed his small cries, and calmed his frantic breathing.  
  
Once Paladin lowered his hand, and Pippin felt somewhat relaxed... He tentatively began to speak to his mother.  
  
"I... I was.. with Merry.."  
  
He said, and Eglantine smiled some, in spite of the situation.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
She ran her fingers through his curls, and looked up at her husband, with disappointment, and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Tell her the rest."  
  
Paladin said, seeing the look his wife had, and kicked his son for not saying anymore, surprisingly lightly- but Pippin figured that was because his mother was mostly in the way for any harmful kick.  
  
Eglantine then looked back down, still gracing her finger's across his head.  
  
"I... We.."  
  
Pippin began, clenching onto his mother's sleeve nervously.   
  
He was so confused! ....He didn't even know what to say! What if his mother wouldn't understand?..  
  
"...I was kissing Merry.."  
  
He whispered, but he knew she heard when he felt her hands slip from his head.  
  
Even her firm hold began to loosen as his father spoke:  
  
"Kissing?! They were practically making love to each other!"  
  
Pippin's cheeks blushed, and Paladin's anger raged.  
  
"You sick little freak."  
  
He spat, and Pippin didn't even bother to try to turn to his mother who was already slipping away.  
  
She was shaking her head once more, not beleieving what was just said. And Pippin knew she was ashamed of him. ..He could see the disapproval in her watery eyes.  
  
"You're going to pay for disrespecting me!"  
  
Paladin was now free to grab his son away from his wife, who no longer pressed to protect her son.   
  
And he did. He grabbed the small hobbit up, who stumbled clumsily along- not wanting to, but knowing he had no choice.  
  
"Please don't.."  
  
He cried desperately, as Paladin pulled him by his hair.  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
Paladin screamed as he slammed his son into the wall.  
  
Pippin held onto his father's arm to lessen the pain from the pulling of his curls after his collision with the wall.  
  
His father then threw him to the floor.  
  
"Wipe off your face."  
  
Paladin threw a small cloth from a near-by table to the young hobbit, who watched his father closely as he did wipe the blood from his running nose.  
  
"Now..."  
  
Paladin came closer once more, and Pippin's hand shook as he continued to wipe off his face.   
  
"Apologize for your nauseating behavior, and I won't hurt you as much as I should."  
  
Pippin was surprised to admit that his father seemed to be calming.....   
  
"I.. I'm.."  
  
He started, setting the bloodied cloth on the floor....  
  
He didn't want to anger his father anymore.. and didn't want to shame his mother....  
  
.......  
  
"I'm not sorry."  
  
But he would never apologize for what he did.  
  
"I love Merry."  
  
He saw his father's eyes bulge in animosity, and his mother look to the floor, closing her eyes.  
  
"And he loves me!"  
  
Pippin found some strength in these words, and he went to get up- Only to be kicked in the face.... literally.  
  
The little hobbit heard his mother scream as he did his neck snap and floor thud once his head fell back to the floor.  
  
He wanted to cry out in distress once he saw his father standing over him, but found keeping his eyes open a hard enough task.  
  
He was soon spared, although he did not realize this (whether intentional or not, and even at all), by two hobbits that entered through the door without warning.   
  
And those two hobbits were the last things he saw before the darkness of blacking out fell over his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Pippin awoke to the discomforting black he had first came about to but to the comfort of a bed under him, in place of the cold floor he remembered he came into contact with before the black.  
  
And remember he did.... As his eyes adjusted to the dark, his body became once more realized of it's pain.  
  
He soon felt something shift at the foot of the bed, and the young hobbit would have gasped- if not for the damage done to his now bruised neck.  
  
So he sat up, slowly after failing rapidly in pain.  
  
The movements had been from his mother, who was sitting at the end of his bed, her back to his face.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
His voice was soft, but his mother seemed to cringe at the sound.  
  
Pippin saw this, his eyes fully adjusted- as well as his mind- and knew... His mother was truly ashamed of him.  
  
The young Took didn't know what to do... He looked down at his hands and just wanted so badly to have them in Merry's.   
  
"You've gotten Meridoc into a world of trouble..."  
  
Pippin looked up once he heard his mother's shaking voice. But although she was now turned to him, even the dim candle that shone not too far away- showed the shame in her uncast eyes. The eyes that refused to look at him.  
  
"Your father speaks of killing him, Peregrin... He's hired assasins!"  
  
Pippin felt as if his heart had stopped at hearing this.  
  
...The two suspicious looking hobbits were the first thing that came to mind at the mention of assasins... Yet Pippin still wished to doubt such things, turning his head some.  
  
"I heard them overspeaking..."  
  
Eglantine knew her son's doubt and went on...  
  
"They did not find Merry at or even near his home.... But they've figured out where it is he is hiding... I don't know how or where- They spoke in unhearable whispers then."  
  
She looked at Pippin, who turned to look back at her- and almost made eye contact with him, but she soon turned her own head down.  
  
"You know where he is.... Don't you Peregrin?"  
  
Pippin watched his mother. Rubbing her hands together (the ones that were already warm) and wiping things off them that weren't even there.  
  
' "If I'm not neat my home... go to the 'old barn'.... I'll be there" ' Pippin recalled Merry saying.  
  
"I do."  
  
Pippin responded quietly, for that's all his voice would allow- but he quickly added soon after:  
  
"But I won't tell you. I won't let anyone hurt Merry!"  
  
Pippin's own words began to upset him, and seeing this, Eglantine went to 'soothe' him.  
  
"Oh. no, Peregrin. I do not want to harm Merry.... But your father will if you don't warn him. ....He is asleep now, my dear. And if you are to leave, you must do so now. He and those two nasty hobbits are not going to look for Meriadoc til' dawn."  
  
Pippin watched his mother all the while she spoke. At first he had mistrusted her because of her odd behavior. But now he saw that if was brought on by the fear of Paladin.  
  
'Does this mean she accepts Merry and me?' Pippin wondered... And the thought gave him hope.  
  
"You're not mad at me, Mother?"  
  
Pippin's voice was soft once more- even considering his condition.  
  
Eglantine looked for the briefest moment at Pippin, and at hearing that voice, she saw her sweet little son, and began to cry.  
  
Pippin went to comfort his mother- but she pulled back all too quickly, shaking her head as if he had some kind of contagious disease.  
  
"Go Peregrin- before your father wakes!"  
  
She managed to say, and waved him off before bringing her hand over her mouth, to help surpress her tears.  
  
Pippin watched her as he slowly got up, and headed toward the door, his eyes planted on Eglanitine.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
He tried once more with his hand on the twisted doorknob. -But she only shook her head again, her hand still over her mouth, and tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
So Pippin left. Pained and very much confused.  
  
*  
Frodo watched Pippin walking ahead... To the 'old barn'.... Just as he had hoped and planned.  
  
The poor lad was so naive... Frodo almost felt sorry for the young hobbit. But he also found Pippin's innocent self very alluring. -Pippin had no clue that two hobbits (besides Frodo himself) were following him.. And he did not know even more that he was leading these two directly to his so-called 'beloved' Merry.  
  
But Frodo knew all too well that the two were the ones who were to kill Merry.   
  
Now perhaps you could say the two were also naive. For Frodo was only standing some two feet away. But then- Frodo did have a trick up his sleeve.... Or rather- on his finger.  
  
The sneaky Baggins came even closer to the two assasins, without fear. For he had the power of invisibility. And using just that- Frodo tripped one of the hobbits.  
  
He quickly moved once more, and watched as the hobbit fell without so much as a shout. For he did have the mind not to- Pippin still being fairly closeby.  
  
"You clumsy fool!"  
  
The other hobbit whispered harshly.  
  
But just at that moment, Frodo pushed him, making him fall over the already fallen.  
  
"Get off me you idiot!"  
  
One hissed after realizing what just happened... but the other stayed put.  
  
"...I swear something just pushed me..."  
  
He said, his voice almost fearful.  
  
"Trying to hurry you no doubt! Now come on! The Took is getting away!"  
  
The hobbit that first fell pushed the other off him, and went to get up.... Only to be pushed down once more.  
  
"...You have better have been the one who pushed me..."  
  
He looked to his partner, knowing well that he hadn't, even before he shook his head.  
  
.....  
  
"It was me."  
  
Frodo spoke now, making the two jolt- for he was invisible And he felt very powerful being so.... How he wished he didn't have to give back Bilbo's ring after all this was over.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
One asked.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
Frodo smiled at the last comment.   
  
"Only after we make an agreement.... And it should be an easy one. For I have things I'm sure you want... As you have some power over much I need."  
  
Frodo circled about the hobbits who still sat on the ground, with mixed emotions of fear and confusion. However, they would make these feelings as invisble as Frodo himself.  
  
"Spare us riddles! What are you? And what do you have that we want and us you need?"  
  
The two hobbits were now too distracted to even take notice of Pippin's far off lead. Or even to remember that they were to follow.  
  
"What I need is irrelivant now. But I will tell you that I am a hobbit... And one with access to Bilbo Baggins's treasure.... I'm sure you've heard of it. And even more sure that that's where your wants come into play.... I also know where that Took is heading- And if you'll do as I say, then I'll pay you doubly. Perhaps thrice the amount of what Paladin has offered."  
  
The hobbits looked at one another.... Just the mention of Bilbo Baggins's fortune had calmed their fears (and stirred their greed). ...But they also had thier doubts.  
  
"Tell me then, friend. How can we trust one we can't see?"  
  
One of the hobbits asked.  
  
And Frodo, knowing he did not have all the time in the world (esspecially if Pippin picked up his pace) took off his ring, before helping the hobbit up.  
  
*To Be Continued  
  
Once again.. very very sorry for the delay. Computer problems, life problems, writer's block, etc. etc..... I hope you'll all forgive me. I doubt this chapter was worth the wait.. But I hope you'll review. They really do help..   
  
So thanks to previous reviewers! Much thanks for being persistant... Goes to show, if you keep asking, I'll update.. I'll try and update sooner this time.  
  
You'll all soon find out who hit who... and other things as the story progresses... And more things that will soon come to make you wonder (hopefully) It'll all come together! But if you have any questions.. feel free to ask! I'll try to answer. And please do review! Tis much appreciated. 


	8. Part 8

Realized By: Calla  
  
Previous Chapter: Pippin returns to his seemingly aburtly ending party. He is warned by Bilbo before he returns home, to a very much so crazed Paladin. He knows of Merry and Pippin and begins to beat Pippin for it. His mother comes to help, but ends up not really. He blacks out right before the two hobbits (that he soon figues out are Merry's 'bounty hunters'). Once he awakens again, his mother warn him about Paladin and the two. She tells him to go warn Merry, so he does. Meanwhile.. Frodo is making plans with the two hobbits, with the help of Bilbo's treasure. But what are his intentions?  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. OOC. AU?   
  
Rated: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Realized: Part 8  
Pippin looked up at the broken window that was placed on one side of the old, abandoned barn.  
  
Now the barn wasn't always abandoned, and certainly not always old.... 'Big People' had once lived in the place... However, it was now obvious they did no longer. And from the looks of it, you could also soo it had been some time since they did.  
  
And it had. Before Pippin could remember or even know.... But he did remember some things....   
  
Memories... Not really of the barn... But at it...  
  
~  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin called out, with a smile on his face.  
  
He hadn't seen Merry all day, so he had been very happy when Frodo told him he was seen last hanging out at the barn.  
  
"Mer..."  
  
Pippin stopped himself when he heard giggles coming from the barn.... Definately not Merry's laugh, he knew. But a hobbit-lass's.  
  
Pippin then spotted a nearby window, and climbed up top of oh-so conveniently placed boxes to peer into it.  
  
It was a glass window he looked into to. Lots of dust was built upon it, so he took his sleeve into his hand and tried to wipe some off so he could see inside....  
  
And once he was done wiping, he brought his hand back down to his side and watched Merry, laying in the hayloft with some hobbit-lass Pippin was unfamiliar with. Whether he just could not recognize her, or he just didn't know- he didn't really care.   
  
He saw Merry staring at her though... Pippin guess his cousin cared. And he even hushed his own breathing so he could hear what was being said between the two....  
  
..."You're so beautiful."  
  
Merry began, straddling her hand as he did...  
  
"You know, you're the only hobbit-lass I've ever loved."  
  
She giggled again and Pippin made a face.  
  
Merry had said the very same thing to another hobbit-lass only a week before!  
  
'What a lie!' Pippin's mind yelled as he jumped down from the boxes.  
  
He didn't know why, but he felt very angry. And when he landed on the grass, it almost seemed planned that his hand would come into contact with the only rock near-by. And not even realizing what he was doing... Pippin picked up the stone, and stood up before flinging it at the window he had just been looking into, making it shatter with a crash.  
  
He heard the hobbit-lass scream- and the sound seemed to break the young hobbit from a trance.  
  
Pippin realized what he had just done... And noticed he was crying.... And although he knew the glass could not have reached the two to harm them... He knew he did a terrible thing.   
  
And he ran.  
  
~  
  
Pippin always thought he had just been angry at Merry's lie... But maybe it was more than that?  
  
The young hobbit sniffed.  
  
'What if I'm just 'another' for Merry?' he began to think... 'He's had many hobbit-lasses... And me... A kiss once... But that hardly counts! ....I guess I've just forgotton about all Merry's past 'loves' because I didn't want to remember... Maybe I just wanted to think I was the only one he ever loved...'  
  
Pippin's foot seemed to weigh more as he took another step.  
  
'Is that why he's invited me to the barn?...' The poor hobbit could just see it now...:  
  
-- "Pippin, you're so beautiful... You know... You're the only hobbit I've ever loved." --  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
His heart jumped as his name was called. But he knew that voice... And slowly turned to it.   
  
"Frodo?"  
  
He asked just to ask. And although it was dark, he knew it was him.  
  
'But what is he doing here? ....Well, he did leave with Merry...' Pippin thought to himself.  
  
"I saw you walking about.... What are you doing out so late? You worried me... So I followed."  
  
It was almost as if Frodo read Pippin's mind....  
  
Frodo seemed to be panting... and Pippin could see his breath. Making him acknowledge that it was rather cold. He figured he was too much in thought and pain perhaps to even take notice.  
  
"I'm... looking for Merry."  
  
He said to his cousin.  
  
"Oh yes. The "old barn" ..I remember... -Are you all right, Pip?"  
  
Pippin started to nod- but found that hurt.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He said instead. ..But wasn't heard. -For a crashing noise was made from inside the barn.  
  
Pippin and Frodo both looked to the barn, then back to each other.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Frodo asked, as if Pippin knew.  
  
Pippin thought it was Merry at first.. But then... His heart was racing so quickly- as if it knew better.  
  
The young hobbit then began to go toward the enterance of the barn, and was soon after followed by Frodo. And although Pippin had been the one who made for the doors, Frodo came to them first. They both stopped in front though, and looked at one another before actually opening them.  
  
Pippin had had a bad feeling.. Even before they opened the doors..... Even before he saw Merry tied to one of the wooden poles that held the barn up -his mouth gagged, and feet tied together- along with his hands behind his back and around the pole.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin cried, as did Merry himself... Only his words were muffled by the gag.  
  
His eyes seemed to give off a warning- but Pippin just wanted to help Merry and hardly took notice of this, or even of the hobbit that soon grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back and making his head jerk back. Causing Pippin's already much wounded neck seem to break.  
  
He yelled out in agony, and heard Frodo yelling also, in distress.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
Pippin would have fell to his knees if his captor did not hold him up so forcefully. The young hobbit did fight to keep his head up though- and saw Frodo struggleing with another one of the attackers.  
  
He was a hobbit.... As was the one holding Pippin's arms behind his back.  
  
..The two hobbits...   
  
'But how did they know where to find Merry?' Pippin asked himself, knowing well who the two were.  
  
' "...I do not want to harm Merry.... But your father will if you don't warn him. ....He is asleep now, my dear. And if you are to leave, you must do so now. He and those two nasty hobbits are not going to look for Meriadoc til' dawn." ' He knew his mother had said that!  
  
His mother.... Eglantine... Who had been so shamed when she spoke to him. And perhaps she had been shamed. -Not only of her son.. but for betraying him so.  
  
Pippin finally percieved he had just led Merry's assassins right to him. His own mother had set him up- to set him up!  
  
The young hobbit felt like crying... Even before the hobbit behind him began yanking his arms as if he were a doll, with no sense of pain.   
  
Pippin grunted in misery as the rope used to tie his hands were done so very tightly.  
  
"Stop hurting him!"  
  
Frodo yelled. And Pippin was very much so surprised that- not only had it sounded like an order- but when he did yell it.. The two hobbits seemed to stagger. Almost stopping for a moment.  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
Pippin thought he may have just imagined such things when this was yelled. And he watched in despair when the hobbit holding Frodo pushed him to the ground.  
  
Frodo fell to his hands and knees before he looked back up. And he did look up- To a hand that back-slapped him clear across the face, sending him straight back to the cold dirt and dry hay that covered the barn floor.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Pippin yelled out... Only to realize his cousin couldn't hear him.  
  
The room quieted for a moment.. And all that could be heard was Pippin's weeping and Merry's stifled cries.  
  
"Tie that one up, and set him next to the other one."  
  
The hobbit that held Pippin said to the other, as he nodded toward Merry.  
  
"And what about him?" Doesn't his father want him back?"  
  
He grabbed Frodo up by the hair, and lifted his head up some.  
  
"We shouldn't kill him.... It's bad business. We won't get money for him now... But I'm sure someone'll want him dead sooner or later."  
  
The sick hobbit grinned, as did his partner.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He agreed.  
  
"But kill the other one before you let him go... And make sure.. If he tells anyone.. We won't be as kind the second time we meet."  
  
Pippin began to cry at this talk of killing Merry.  
  
"No! Please!"  
  
He began to struggle.  
  
"NO! Merry!"  
  
He kicked and screamed, giving his asperser a very hard time.  
  
"Don't kill him! I'll do anything! Just please let him go!"  
  
The hobbit held him firmly- so Pippin writhed even more... Dispite the blinding pain it cost him.  
  
"Augh!"  
  
With a cry of pain he slipped free of the hobbit, who yelled out when this happened.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin stumbled, his arms tied behind his back crippled him even more so and he practically ran into Merry when he got to him.  
  
"Merry, please..."  
  
He wanted Merry to hold him.... To be able to hold Merry.He tried to pull his hands apart so he could do just that, but they would not budge. All the futile attempts did was tear his skin.  
  
"Merry..."  
  
He whimpered, looking at his cousin's face and seeing tears running down his cheeks. Merry's previous yells were now apeasing cries: as if he were telling Pippin it would all be okay... For that's all he wanted...  
  
"Get over here you little rat!"   
  
The hobbit that held him before yelled, enraged at the little one's escape. He did not pursue with more haste for he knew the pest would not be able to do much with his hands disabled.  
  
"No! Merry.. Please... I'm sorry for doubting you... Please Merry. I love you. I don't care if I'm not the only one you've ever loved..... I'm sorry, Merry! Just make it better... I love you, Merry, I love you!"  
  
The grieving hobbit kissed Merry desperately... on his cheeks... his tears, and mouth- dispite the fact it was gagged. He knew he had a short time even before he was pulled away.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin cried as he tried to escape once more. But before Pippin could even try to kick the hobbit behind him. A cloth was placed over his nose. -He inhaled in shock, and was not able to even know what had just happened before his eyes rolled back, and his head fell forward.  
  
Merry yelled out... Pippin's name perhaps. And tears continued to strean down his face, as he wondered if this would be the last time he would see his dear Pippin.  
  
He wished it not so- and tried even harder than before to break free- knowing he never would.  
  
He continued to yell as Pippin was being carried out of the barn. ..But stopped when he noticed a one 'unconscious' Frodo being helped up by the remaining saboteur. And once his cousin stood, Merry yelled once more. -In anger and betrayal as Frodo began to walk toward him, with a smirk on his face..  
  
*To Be Continued  
  
Hey! As always.... Thank you very kindly for your reviews. You guys are too nice.  
  
I updated quickly, no? Let's keep it coming huh? I'm just sorry I keep leaving it at cliffhanging places. Always when Frodo seems to be evil.... lol. Well, I guess that's the way it's supposed to be...   
  
*But just another warning... The next chapter is most likely.. very likely to be rated R. So yeah. Just to let you know!* 


	9. Part 9

Realized By: Calla  
  
Previous Chapter: Pippin goes to the barn, and encounters Frodo before actually going in. He finds Merry bounded and gagged, along with his captors. Pippin is taken away by one after Frodo is "knocked out", knowing they plan to kill Merry. Once Pippin is gone, Merry sees Frodo really wasn't unconscious at all.  
  
Warning: Slash, incest.. rape. OOC. AU?   
  
Rated: R  
  
Realized: Part 9  
Pippin smiled as Merry kissed his forehead. ...He breathed in his older cousin's sweet smell, and relished the touch of Merry's lips on his skin.  
  
-But the contact was soon lost. And the scent of Merry was soon replaced with the stench of smoke.  
  
Pippin opened his eyes and saw Merry- tied up, just like before at the barn. Only now it was worse... Much worse.  
  
Flames were engulfed about him, and all Pippin could hear was Merry's disheartening yells of pain and anguish.  
  
Pippin tried to move. But could only watch as Merry burned.  
  
The young hobbit began to yell himself. In anger first.. But then in fear, realizing he wouldn't be able to save Merry.  
  
He cried so loudly his own ears rung.  
  
And soon his whole face was shot through with pain.  
  
"Shut up you little devil!"  
  
Pippin's eyes opened, yet he continued to yell... Not as frantic as before.. But dazed, rather, up until they eventually faded as he looked about his surroundings.  
  
The dim light of the small room he was placed in was bright on his unclear eyes- his face and neck hurt so very much... And he had no idea where he was.  
  
He looked to the hobbit who had just slapped him, and saw it was his earlier captor. Pippin wanted to kick him- but found his feet, as well as his hands bound to the posts of the bed he was confined upon.  
  
He struggled any other way, trying to free himself. And watching this- the free hobbit began to laugh.  
  
The helpless hobbit's anger at the cruel hobbit's sneers quickly turned to despair, and he began to weep. And as Pippin's remorse grew, the other hobbit's laughter faded. He was getting as tired of watching as Pippin was of trying.  
  
"Please... Please let me go."  
  
Pippin pleaded, staring at the villian.... And even in the dimness of the light, he could observe the hobbit's features.  
  
He was tall for a hobbit (as far as 'tall' goes for hobbits). Just as he had a crooked face. And although Pippin was sure he was 'clean'- he looked very much so dirty. ..However, any other features the hobbit had were the normal hobbit traits: The brownish-curly hair (on head and feet). And rather plump stomach... Though his wasn't as plump as some, but not so much as others.  
  
"Oh but we've come too far to part now."  
  
The hobbit grinned, showing a set of rotting teeth, making the younger of the two pull back, not only in disgust, but in hatred of the adversary.  
  
And as Pippin was studying his own captor, he soon took notice that he was being inspected himself. The hobbit began to surround the bounded Pippin, strideing from either side to the other of the bed, all the while staring at his captive.  
  
"You should be thanking me.... I'm keeping you from your father."  
  
The hobbit finally stopped pacing and took his own place on the bed, next to Pippin's side.  
  
"He hates you, you know."  
  
Pippin was hearing things he already knew...  
  
"...What are you going to do with me?"  
  
The restrained hobbit asked, trying to scoot away from the other at his side, wanting to avoid any contact with the scoundrel... Pippin didn't know where he was going with this talk... But he did know that he didn't like it.  
" 'Just keep him safe..... And if you hurt him- or let any harm come about to him.. You'll regret it... And I'll make sure of it.' "  
  
...He remembered that sneaky hobbit saying to him... The one with magic powers....  
  
He shivered thinking about it.. What if the conjurer were in the room now?  
  
He soon shook off the thought. -And looking at his little prisoner, he smirked.  
  
The hobbit brought his hands to Pippin's face, who tried to pull away... but didn't succeed as the hobbit held his chin.  
  
"I'll do as I please."  
  
He said, shaking Pippin's head as he did so, making his hostage wince.  
  
"Please... Just let my friends go.. -And I'll do whatever you want!"  
  
The hobbit stopped hearing this, and almost laughed.  
  
"You'll do whatever I want, whether you want to or not!"  
  
He stated forcefully before he began to climb on top of Pippin. He was tired of talk, and Pippin was even afraid to breathe as the monster crawled on him, setting either one of his legs on either side of Pippin's waist. The look in the onerous hobbit's eyes frightened the bounded hobbit.  
  
"You're a good-looking little devil, you know... I'm almost ashamed to say you'll be the best looking hobbit I've ever bedded."  
  
Pippin heard these words and his heart began to race.  
  
"No! Please don't."  
  
He felt his face getting pale just at the thought. -And once the agressor began to tear off his clothes with a handy knife, at the sheath to his side, Pippin began to yell.  
  
"No!"  
  
The poor Took cried as he tried to fling the hobbit off him... But he was all too weak, as his asperser was much too powerful.  
  
"Stop squirming or I'll cut your throat."  
  
The hobbit hollered, as he struggled to get the rest of Pippin's clothes off.  
  
..His threat had frightened Pippin at first... Enough to make him stop moving as he watched his own clothes being ripped from his skin.  
  
..But once his clothes were off, Pippin began to watch the other hobbit taking off his own clothes.. revealing the brute's aching erection. ..Pippin's fear of being raped was soon greater than that of having his throat cut.  
  
He screamed as the hobbit positioned himself in between Pippin's legs.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Pippin moved himself as much as he could (which wasn't much at all) and cried as loud as possible (which was all very much).  
  
"Shut! UP!"  
  
The hobbit's yell was commanding, as forceful was the hand that slapped Pippin across the face.. Pippin's own yells became whimpers... While his frantic movements became quivering shakes.  
  
The hopeless hobbit just layed there for sometime , trying to think of why he was even bothering to fight....  
  
And the villianious hobbit, wanting just that, brought himself back to his previous position between Pippin's legs. He soon grabbed Pippin's legs, and began to pull him down- so that he would actually have access to the young hobbit's opening.  
  
And being pulled down, Pippin felt his skin tearing even more from the rope that had been tied tightly around his wrists.  
  
Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared off to nowhere.....  
  
His lower half was now being lifted up some- making his neck have to incline- sending a whole nother world of pain to his realization.  
  
But it was nothing compared to the pain that soon began to enter his body.... And literally enter, it did.  
  
The older hobbit began to grunt as he gradually pushed himself into the crying Took.  
  
Pippin had never been violated so- and without proper lubrication- he found it even more painful.   
  
However, the other hobbit licked his lips in satisfaction as he slid into the little hobbit's tight opening. His pre-cum was serving enough lubrication for his needs- but he did start out slowly.... As to not harm his own self.  
  
Pippin began to shake his head at the certainly unwanted coruption and cried out in agony.  
  
But once the dominating hobbit was used to the feeling, and ignoring his victim's cries of pain, his pace began to hasten. -He grabbed hold of Pippin's legs once more, and brought him closer and closer... Pushing in further and further, to pull back out, and then back again.  
  
He watched Pippin's face of anguish and misery... The young hobbit's moans were very delectable. -And he pushed harder, just to hear him cry louder.  
  
Pippin's eyes were open.. but he couldn't see a thing.. He could only feel his walls being torn apart- the blood flowing....  
  
However, the sick hobbit did have some kind of cruel mercy for Pippin, and he reached for the younger hobbit's length. To provide him some unwanted- but needed pleasure. Needed to take his mind from the blinding pain.  
  
But when Pippin felt his shaft being pumped by the scoundrel- he cried out in even more agony. ..For there was pleasure there, and that was the last feeling Pippin wanted from such a beast.  
  
And hearing Pippin cries of pleasure mixed with even more pain- the hobbit grew with even more lust. Forgetting all about Pippin's "needs" he brought his hands under Pippin's bottom, to slant him more, for further enterance.... And from there, the aggressive hobbit began to roughly push in and out... Sweat fell from his brow as cries spurted from Pippin's mouth.  
  
Pippin felt as if his arms were going to be ripped off, for the older hobbit kept bringing him closer... He had to do something he knew, So the Took tried to regroup and think, despite his current situation....  
  
Sweat trickled down Pippin's face as he tried to concentrate... Though he did still yell out, for he was still being penetrated. But even so, he went on to twisting his wrists, pulling himslef up to make the hobbit on top of him pull back again... The monster was beginning to grunt, and Pippin knew he was about to reach his climax.  
  
The hobbit himself knew this as well. And just that drove him to push even harder.   
  
Pippin still hifted, which actually just helped the hobbit along, as he did for himself.. He could feel the ropes loosening... He just had to wait for that tiring moment when he would hopefully be able to overpower his rapist.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
The hobbit yelled out as his seed bursted into Pippin... Pressing in once more longer as he did, before he let his hands fall- as he did out.  
  
Pippin then took advantage of the moment, and of the surprise he knew he would have, when he slipped his hands from the ropes- and quickly sat up.. Using all his energy to push the hobbit.  
  
He indeed was taken by surprise- For if he was not.. He may not have fallen off the bed. The confused hobbit soon yelled out in distress, as Pippin hurriedly reached for the knife that had been used earlier to tear his clothes, and began to frantically cut the rope at his ankles.  
  
But the hobbit on the floor was all too quick to le Pippin finish. However, Pippin turned the point of the blade just in time to fend the villian off some. Pippin stared coldly before he slashed out at his assaulter, who did jump back at first.  
  
But as he watched the way Pippin even just held the dagger... He knew that the hobbit was not at all familiar with using the weapon, and most likely no weapon at all.  
  
And how right he was...  
  
As right as unintentional Pippin was... The older hobbit had lunged at him, and made Pippin jump in surprise, which sent the knife striaght through the hobbit's chest.  
  
Pippin cried out as he felt the dagger pierce, and go through the other hobbit's flesh.  
  
"No!"  
  
Pippin yelled as the older hobbit fell forward, only sending the point further through. .....His body then slumped from the bed to the floor, and Pippin watched, horrified.  
  
...A puddle of blood began to spill where the body layed, and the uddle grew as did Pippin's cries.  
  
The aggrieved hobbit brought his hand to his head, and pulled at his hair, trying to hold back anymore tears... But failed dreadfully.  
  
He had just killed something.... someone...  
  
'He raped me! ..It was an accident! ...He's killed many others, I'm sure!' ..Pippin tried to think of reasons why he was innocent.. But none seemed to satisfy.... Except maybe one...  
  
'He'd of killed Merry.'  
  
Pippin then began to slip his remaining foot from it's restraint... He was still crying some, but not as much so....  
  
He put on what clothes he could, most were actually the clothes of the hobbit that was dead on the floor....  
  
The hobbit he had killed...  
  
Pippin took one last look before he left.  
  
*To Be Continued~  
  
Sorry for the delay but I've been feeling pretty down lately.   
  
Thank you though, for those of you who reviewed.. I hope you'll continue to... And thank you again Emma for your persistance. (and by he by) Although I think everyone who has read my story has already read the incredible fic. Ring Around the Merry (and if you haven't-what are you doing reading this crap?!) It's a really good story. ...I just wish my story could be half as good! So read it. I promise you'll like it. It has an Evil!Merry! and a helpless, devoted Pippin. What more could you ask for? :) 


	10. Part 10

Realized By: Calla  
  
Previous Chapter: Pippin is taken away and raped by one of Merry's 'assasins'.... But Pippin 'accidently' kills the scoundrel... Now he's free?  
  
Warning: If you're this far in the fic, I don't think I need this anymore!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (this part is, but whole fic will remain R)  
  
Realized: Part 10  
  
Pippin ran- ignoring the pain that pulsated throughout his whole body as he did just this.  
  
In some fortunate way though- he had not been taken far by his no longer living captor- but almost as ssoon as Pippin stepped from the small hideout he had escaped... He smelt that horrid smell of fire... The same stench that had haunted him in his dream.  
  
And although he had known quite well to what he was running to, When he came upon the burning barn- He was still as shocked as he would have been if he hadn't.  
  
"Merry!"   
  
Pippin screamed desperately.  
  
He was near the barn now. Close enough to feel the uncomfortable warmth of the flames on his face... And although this was true, his legs refused to stop.  
  
In fact, he planned to- and would have ran right into the barn, if not for the two arms that grabbed him, and pulled him aside. -Making Pippin, and the owner of the two arms fall to the ground.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
Pippin yelled, trying to squirm away- knowing well of who was keeping him held.  
  
"Pippin - stop! Calm yourself.."  
  
Frodo kept his cousin constrained- trying his best not to hurt the poor hobbit- but also keeping a firm hold.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
He cried, trying to slip from his cousin's grip- with only thoughts of saving Merry from the dreadful flames.  
  
"Pippin..."  
  
Frodo held Pippin's head to his lips from where the cruel words came:  
  
"..He was killed before the barn was set ablaze... If not... I'd be going in along with you."  
  
The young hobbit calmed at the first moment of hearing this... But then once it sunk he struggled once more.  
  
"No, Frodo NO! You're lying! You're lying!!"  
  
Pippin hit his cousin, trying to escape his terrible words- But Frodo only disregarded the grievous hits, and embraced the suffering hobbit.  
  
"It's okay, Pippin."  
  
He held his cousin gently, but firmly, and soon the young Took's fighting ceased.  
  
"Merry...."  
  
He whimpered.. His previously flailing arms now wrapped around Frodo, before he weeped on his cousin's collar.  
  
...They only stayed for a little while longer before Pippin went unconscious- or even just to sleep, Frodo wasn't sure.  
  
Reguardless, the wake of the two carried the other in his arms before he took him away from the awful place.  
  
To Be Continued.  
aelfgifu: Thanks... You'll (hopefully) figure out what Frodo is up to as the story goes on. And no problem for the plug (although I think you're story hardly needs it, it's no doubt one of the best fics on this site!)  
  
Pointy -Eared Archer: I'm sorry. :(Thanks for the review though. ;)  
  
nikbr: *hopes she won't be killed*   
  
Pippin: :) I'm glad you liked the beginning- And I hope you'll read more so you can figure out what happens! I'll look forward to your reviews. ;)  
Sorry so very short guys, but I wanted to put something up!  
  
I'm really anxious to keep this story alive- I feel you guys will like the way it turns.. (hopefully!)  
  
Please review. They're so fun to read! 


	11. Part 11

PC: Pippin finds out from Frodo that Merry is dead....  
  
AN: had to reload.... 'spelt Sam's last name wrong.. :s   
  
Realized by Calla Part 11 (PG-13)  
  
Pippin woke to the dark, empty room.  
  
He did just as he hated doing so....  
  
Though the room wasn't really empty... Not of material things... But of others... Frodo, really. Or so Pippin thought.   
  
And he did find somewhat of a cruel relief that he hadn't woken thinking Merry was still alive... Like so many other times he had before when he opened his eyes from deep slumbers.  
  
He just knew he wouldn't have been able to take the disappointment once more again and after.  
  
.......  
  
It'd been six months since the dreadful day...  
  
A lot can and wouldn't happen in that time... And some of this reason was because Pippin rarely left his room.  
  
....'his' room.....  
  
It was- in all actuality, one of the many guest rooms in Mr. Bilbo Baggins' home. He had allowed the Took to live there after all that had happened to the piteous hobbit. -Not just as to what had happened 'that day'... But the breaking of the lad's family.  
  
Paladin, Peregrin's father, had been taken away for the helping in the murder of the lad's best friend: Meriadoc Brandybuck.   
  
Bilbo, as well as many others- although not all, could not, and most would not be able to ever grasp why Paladin had done such a horrid thing.  
  
...Another thing Bilbo could not understand was why the rest of Pippin's family had left him to live off someplace else without so much as saying where to... or even good-bye...   
  
And Bilbo felt he would never know... For the lad refused to speak to him.... Or to anyone at that matter. Not even to Frodo.  
  
...Pippin then turned to his side on the bed and stared off at the wall as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
He hated being alone when he woke as much as he hated to sleep... For he he never knew when a nightmare would come about... As well as when a thought would sneak upon him... Dreams... and thoughts of the awful day always came when he was alone... Memories.... the flames... the treacherous hobbit when he came into him... and the even more horrifying, accusing face he made right before he died....  
  
Pippin would often wake with a scream- or even just scream when such things haunted him... And that was the most voice anyone would hear from the reticent hobbit.  
  
....But despite his continuous desire of not wanting to be alone... Pippin knew, and was somehow grateful that the day as well as nightmares had not been haunting him so oftenly as the first 4 months...  
  
Although the hobbit did think ths may have been because he slept more then.. And the memories occured more often in his sleep... But he had to sleep more then... To let his body heal. (which it had, for the most part) His broken wrist- and almost, but luckily not- neck... Those were the worst of the physical pains... The mental pains were the most degrading.  
  
However, Pippin was grateful that those were beginning to heal also... He knew as his dreams were lessening- his mental state was bettering... Though.. he also knew this as well as he did that he would never fully heal...   
  
But for what had already been healed, and what would hopefully be done so some more... Frodo Baggins was the most to thank. (As well as he was to blame... though Pippin couldn't know this)  
  
....Pippin pressed his face to his pillow where he briefly wiped still flowing tears from...  
  
He wished Frodo were about as he usually was....  
  
For although Pippin did not speak to his cousin.. He did feel better when his cousin spoke to him.  
  
But since Frodo found out long ago that it's very much hard to hold a conversation with one who won't speak back... What he would do was: tell his little Pip stories, and sing him songs.  
  
Some stories, as well as the songs- were his own, others more widely known to young (and old) hobbits alike, and even more were Bilbo's.  
  
The old hobbit was known (and rather hated) for his long tales of his equally unbelievable (but almost fully true) past... Yes, some did find Bilbo irreconcilable- for it was strange for hobbits to speak of such things... Adventures, dragons, wizards.... However, Pippin was not one of these kinds of hobbits. In fact, he quite enjoyed them. He loved when Frodo told them... But it was even more exciting when Bilbo himself did so.. Pippin figured this was so, because Bilbo had lived through them himself once upon a time (which is how it started- and is another story completely!)  
  
Pippin also enjoyed when a one Sam Gamgee would come over... For when he did... The three (Frodo, Bilbo, and Mr. Gamgee) would perform stories as characters, like a small play... It would make Pippin smile- and sometimes, they would even let loose a laugh from the hobbit's mouth.  
  
..Unfortunatly, though.. Same rarely came... For he was occupied with his helping at his father's tavern.  
  
It was fine, though.. Pippin figured... So long as he had Frodo.  
  
For Frodo told him his favorite of all stories.... Not just stories either... But memories... Kind ones... Of the Baggin's own past: including what he remembered of Pippin from when he himself was a lad....   
  
And the most Pippin's most favorite of Frodo's memories.. Were those of Merry.  
  
..And they were always nice, wonderful things that although Pippin knew it was useless- made him pine even more for his beloved cousin.  
  
....Pippin sighed..   
  
And almost as soon as he decided he'd get up to find Frodo... The door opened.  
  
Pippin was sure it was Frodo- but gasped when he saw no one.... No one, that is, with a candle in hand.... No one, who closed the door.  
  
Pippin was very much frightened... For the very candle that allowed him to see the shadow of whatever was carrying it... would not let him see what was emitting the shadow.  
  
The perplexed hobbit crawled up into the bed and watched as the candle was set down on the nightstand that was some ways away... And once Pippin could not even see the shadow... He was all the more scared.  
  
In fact, he was almost too afraid to breathe when, what felt like a hand brushed against his cheek...  
  
The Took whimpered- and almost yelled out before the hand begam to gently soothe him along with little hushes..  
  
"Pippin..." A voice cooed and the belonger os the name's eyes went wide at the ugraspable familiarity of the very voice.  
  
'What is happening to me??' he asked himself, stumped, as he let the hand run through his curls...  
  
The very hand was so gentle and appeasing... And the voice?  
  
"....M....M-Merry?" The sound of Pippin's voice was foreign to even his own ears... Reguardless, he tried to hold the invisible hand once he felt- and was sure it belonged to Merry. ...He waited for a response once he did feel the hand... and soon felt lips pressed to his own... Pippin was was very much so surprised at the action.... But responded nonetheless.  
  
The relieved Took almost felt like crying- in joy he thought... Although he did... at first, think it awkward to be kissing something he couldn't see.... But he figured it didn't matter... For it was Merry! -And that's all that really did!  
  
"Oh Merry, I've missed you so much..." Pippin spoke and would have continued.. but was soon quietened by a finger on his lip- which was soon replaced by lips once more.... Pippin took the hint... But didn't mind one bit... The kiss was just so wonderful. "...Merry.." The young hobbit moaned as he brought hand behind his beloved cousin's neck..... And beloved cousin, indeed....   
  
Whereas it was one of Pippin's "beloved cousins" ...it was not Merry.....  
  
And Frodo allowed the Took to lead him further into the bed as he continued to kiss his own, beloved cousin.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Natta: :x  
  
aelfgifu: Eep! You've caught me. lol.. I'm sure I've made spelling errors even before that because my computer- does not have a spell check! Isn't that taribel? ;)   
  
Pointy -Eared Archer: Uh-oh... Sorry... But you're right. Angst est good.   
  
Diamond Took: For Merry and Pippin's sake... I hope your closet isn't as small and messy as mine. :)  
  
nikbr: I'm sorry :(.... Frodo is just ... in love? ....  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope I'll get to read some more! ;) ...If you're really sad/mad Merry is gone... Keep reading! It'll be worth it.. I promise! (: So review! :) 


	12. Part 12

Prev.Chap.: Pippin hasn't spoke since the 'terrible day'... Not even to his dear caretaking cousin Frodo. But 6 months has passed, and even Pippin himself admits (though not aloud, he still does) he is in fact healing- both physically and mentally... One day he wakes up... and Merry's ghost gives him a visit?! ...Pippin thinks it's Merry anyway... But what he doesn't know is that it's really just sneaky sneaky Frodo.  
  
Realized: by Calla Part 12 (PG-13)   
  
3/22/03:Fixed mistakes  
  
A/N: This part is different from all the others cause... it's in Frodo's point of view.  
  
I've wanted him so badly..... And although I knew this before- I soon found I didn't know the half of it... As I lay him on the bed... and as he allows me to. Hearing him breate in such an alluring manner.  
  
He's so very beautiful..... I don't know why I didn't do this sooner.  
  
"Mmm..." he moans and it sends a shiver down my spine.  
  
Just to think I'm the one giving him this pleasure... That these are my hands running down his fair skin... And my unworthy lips to his.... It's so much more then I ever dreamed.  
  
...But I pull back, ever so lightly... To admire his beauty once more before I decide to take him. ..And I look into his fair eyes, the ones trying to look into my own- although it's plain to see that he can't.  
  
And just as I bring my lips back to his, and get ready to kiss him once more.. he speaks... The most horrible words I could ever imagine...  
  
"I love you, Merry." I feel the cruel words on my lips, and slowly pull away...  
  
Merry...... What a dreadful name.  
  
Even when Pippin thought the distressing Brandybuck dead- he was still in the way!  
  
I put my hand on Pippin's face, and he closes his eyes and smiles, craddleing his cheek with the very hand I placed on it. ..And that's when I realize....  
  
That the hand on Pippin's cheek... is not my hand...  
  
But Merry's.  
  
The pleasure Pippin had been recieveing had not been given from me...  
  
But from Merry.  
  
And the lips that had been kissing Pippin's, even though I was so sure they were mine....  
  
Had been Merry's as well.  
  
I continue to watch Pippin, but slowly begin to slip my hand from his... And he opens his eyes... Making me almost have the need to stay- but I know it is only a want.  
  
I want Pippin.... But not like this... Never like this.  
  
I see now why I hadn't done this sooner- and curse myself for ever getting myself to do so now.  
  
It's just that it's been 6 months and I hadn't even got the lad to speak to me! ...I don't have much time left... And to think I won't be able to win him over before then scares me..  
  
-But I know that that was no excuse! ..I was only fortunate that I hadn't gone any further... I was lucky I realized I wasn't doing this for love of Pippin... But for lust.  
  
I find myself crawling off the bed.. and I know Pippin can feel me doing so. I have to turn my head away from his eyes... For I know that I will be tempted to stay if I look any longer.  
  
I clumsily stumble to the candle I had entered with- and quickly grab it before I head toward the door.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin cries for the hobbit's appalling name... And despite my although unwilling, but still- need to leave... I stop.  
  
"...I love you, Pippin." I say, trying my best to disguise my voice before I finally do leave... But even though I told him this as Merry... I, Frodo Baggins, love Peregrin Took.. with all of my heart.  
  
I love him enough to let him have hope in Merry, and to have given Merry a chance.... And I love him enough to have left... even though I knew I could have had what I'd been wanting a long time if i had stayed.  
  
....But there's something more from Pippin I want... -no... need.  
  
His love in return.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This part was done in Frodo's point of view cause it was a lot easier then when I first tried it with the 'regular format'... I might go back if you guys have a problem with the story being in 1st person view..  
  
But this part was really intended to redeem? Frodo, I suppose. It also dropped some hints... (if you didn't pick any up.. forget you read this! ;) )  
  
aelfgifu: Hope this has helped in at least some of your wonderings. ;)  
  
Diamond Took: :) Big and clean eh? How do you manage?   
  
Pointy-Eared Archer: Yeah.. I know I wrote this story.. But.. I like Frodo a lot in here as well. :) lol  
  
Natta: *hides*  
  
nikbr: *whistles... quietly so Natta can't hear* ;)  
  
Roz: Yay! Frodo restrainded himself! :)  
  
redrose2310: Thanks for reading my fic... I hope you'll read the more to come! :)  
  
And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry this part is awfully short... But yeah... Just so long as I have your guy's support- I'll keep posting. :) 


	13. Part 13

Prev.Chap.: A look into Frodo's mind... He's about to 'take' Pippin... But realizes if he does... He'd be doing it wrongly... And worse... As Merry! Frodo shows he love his little cousin by stopping himself... and only wants the lad's love in return!  
  
A/N: Eh.. It seems like I confused someone(s) in what Frodo was doing... He was using the ring to make himself invisible... So yeah.. Sorry about the confusion!  
  
Realized: by Calla Part 13 (PG-13)  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck....  
  
I slide my fingers across each of the cursed letters.... each getting more painful as I do.. So much that even the flower in my hand is too much to carry.  
  
So it falls.. To the ground. And along goes my head, right above it- while my tears. They fall as well, upon the flower... As if they were watering the dead plant.  
  
But water would not bring the flower back to life... Just like my tears wouldn't Merry.  
  
..It just hurts so much...  
  
Arms wrap around me... As sweet words of little nothings gently soothe me.  
  
"Oh, Frodo.. I miss him..."  
  
I whimper pathetically onto my cousin, who puts his hand on the side of my head.  
  
"Of course you do, Pip. -But Merry would want you to be happy. ..As do I.... So please don't cry."  
  
He lightly kisses the other side of my head, and I close my eyes...  
  
It's been a couple months since I've last seen Merry. ...Well, actually... last I've been in his presence.  
  
Cause, you see... The last time he had come to see me.. I could not see him. It was his ghost, or so I've come to believe. Despite Bilbo telling me it had all been a dream....  
  
Frodo hadn't been in the house when it happened... But when he had returned home later.. He thought perhaps it was Merry's way of saying goodbye to me....  
  
I was somehoe disappointed with this, though. For I hoped it was not a goodbye. But instead, one hello that would soon be followed by another.  
  
But like I mentioned before... It's been some time since Merry has last and first visited me after his death. So I visit him with Frodo.. At his grave. ..Although I'm not sure this is considered visiting him... For there is nothing buried here.... The barn being burned down and all, and pretty much everything else in it..   
  
I am lucky though, that I have Frodo. ..He's been so kind to me... Always looking after me... -And making sure I have a reason to live.  
  
He tells me lots of reasons why: That I'll love again... lots of others would be sad if not... there's much I need to see.. much more air to breathe.  
  
But what he doesn't mention.. But is the main reason I am alive, and am still living.. Is him. He is the only thing that does keep me breathing the air.   
  
Without him... I'd surely be lost...  
  
We walk now... Frodo and I. About the forest near Merry's grave, which is near his home.  
  
"Pippin..." Frodo says my name as he takes my hand to stop me from walking. And I do, looking at the comforting smile he has on his face. "I have something for you." he takes his hand back, putting it in his pocket to draw forth the something he has no doubt.  
  
I watch as he does so... And my eyes are quite surprised as to what is revealed.  
  
"I found it... at the- uh... barn." He says quietly.. as if it were a secret- Just as I reach for it.. slowly.. as if it were to run away. "I remember this is the necklace you gave Merry." I pull my hand away once this is said and nod. "I'm sure he'd want you to have it back." Frodo says as he goes to put the necklace on me...  
  
And I almost feel like crying as Frodo does..  
  
It's a gift... To remind me Merry's dead.  
  
I sniff some, with Frodo's arms on either side of my shoulders as he puts on the reminder.... noticing my descent as he does so. ..And even after he is done putting the necklace on me.. he keeps his arms about me- only pulling me closer now.  
  
"Don't think of it as a symbol of Merry's death... But of how you two cared for each other so much." Frodo whispers, and I look up at him... It's as if he read my mind.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo... You don't know how much this means to me..."  
  
I hug Frodo, and he hugs me in return. But for some odd reason, I still find myself with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
I see once more, even through blurry eyes how much Frodo tryly does mean to me.  
  
"Don't cry, my sweet Pippin." He soothes me with his kind voice. And I look up at him, my older cousin, as he wipes away my tears, ever so gently... Still with that gentle smile on his fair face.  
  
His hands feel as lovely as his voice sounds.... And.. I'm somehow reminded of Merry.  
  
Frodo's touch... felt so much like Merry's own. So caring... affectionate..... I'm almost mesmerized by it.  
  
And I put my hand on Frodo's own as I close my eyes.... And wait, as he goes to kiss me.......  
  
..On the forehead...  
  
I open my eyes.....  
  
And I feel ashamed.. that I was hoping for more. -And Frodo- once again... notices my dismay.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asks, and I almost flush.... hoping he won't read my mind again.  
  
"Hey!" We are interrupted by a loud yell. And I am somewhat relieved... to be so.  
  
We see where the voice came from, but not to who it belonged to exactly.. For to whomever it came- was amoung two others.. Who were approaching us.  
  
I'm no longer relieved now- as I pull away from Frodo, afraid that they have read my mind as well.. And once they do reach us, they study us...   
  
Frodo does not seem any more comfortable than I, but still he speaks, taking a hold of my shoulder as he does so.  
  
"Hullo." he greets the three- but before he can say more another speaks.  
  
"It is! I told you- It's that dreadful Took!"  
  
I'm very taken back by their words... And even moreso when I take notice of who they are....  
  
Merry's friends... Ones I hadn't been very aqquainted to... Not even so much as to remember their names.. but I had met more than once... and remembered they never took any kind of liking to me.  
  
"And who are you? -Not anyone to call my cousin dreaful, I'm sure." Frodo stands closer to me as he speaks, almost in a conservative manner, it seems.  
  
"Who are we?" one hobbit makes a face, "Who are you?"  
  
"..It's Frodo Baggins!" says another before Frodo himself can even answer... And Frodo seems apalled they even know his name.  
  
"Well, Frodo... If you know what's good for you.. You'll take my advice and get out of here."  
  
"Come on, Peregrin.." Frodo says... and I'm very much relieved he decided to take their advice as we begin to leave.  
  
"Leave the Took." one of the hobbits say.... And I am terrified by the words.  
  
However, Frodo does not seem to hear them... Though I know this is not true as pulls me closer to him.  
  
"I said leave him!" the hobbit yells now, and I cry out some as I feel myself being pulled from Frodo's side.  
  
Frodo quickly turns to the hobbit who now has a firm grip on me. He seems flustered.. but he speaks calmly.  
  
"I'll advise you, my friend, to let him go... And if you're smarter than you look.. you will do so."  
  
I struggle in the hobbit's grasp as another laughs.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he speaks after he is done snickering. "There is two of us... and one of you."  
  
I'm very afraid now... Not only for me... But for Frodo.. These hobbits are very strong, I know... And though Frodo was trying to act it.. I know he would not be able to take the two. ..Even if I were able to help him... I would not be much help...   
  
But I do wonder... What I have done...   
  
"Tell me what my cousin has done... For I'm sure, whatever it is.. You're mistaken." Frodo speaks, and it seems as if he has read my mind once more.  
  
"..Not only what he did to us....." the hobbit holding me says... "But to Merry.... -You sent Merry to his grave!"  
  
He tightly compresses my arms behind my back, constricting me... But his words are what hurt more... and I shake my head as tears well up in my eyes once again.  
  
"Yes you did, you lying rat!" the hobbit roughly grabs me by the hair and pulls my head up, to make me nod.   
  
I wince, and let my tears fall as this is being done. ....Fortunately though, it is not done for long. For my captor is soon punched in the face by my savior.  
  
I fall to my knees, still crying... For whereas the hobbit's hands were no longer affecting me... His words were in their stead.  
  
"Come on Pippin!"  
  
Frodo says as he goes to pull me up... And I try my best to help him by getting up myself.  
  
But once I am finally standing... I see that the three hobbits are standing just as well...   
  
Frodo holds me though, giving the three a cold stare.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Baggins." the hobbit Frodo had punched says as he wipes some blood from his mouth. "I wasn't going to let any harm come to you.... But now.. You give me no choice."  
  
Two of the hobbits then went for Frodo.. And I cried out much less in surprise than exasperation as I try to help my cousin ward them off..... But.. Just as I had thought earlier... the two were much stronger than Frodo and me.  
  
"Please don't hurt him..." I say upon realizing we had no chance against the two... Three, not to mention... As I fall to the remaining hobbit, who does not have Frodo in hand.  
  
"Let him go... Please..." I say, hearing Frodo struggleing with the two holding him.  
  
The hobbit hovering over me stares at me coldly, and soon he grabs me by the hair once more to pull me up to my feet.  
  
I close my eyes, trying not to let any sounds of pain get out, so I wouldn't worry Frodo...  
  
"What's this?" the hobbit puts his hand to my chest, letting go of my hair, and grabbing my necklace instead. ....Merry's necklace..... The symbol of how much we care for each other?....  
  
"You thief!" he rips it from my neck, and before I can even cry out to protest he punches me in the gut.  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo yells... And I fall to the ground again... The wind is knocked from my lungs.. But I try to get up anyway... I have to get Frodo away... So I get on my hands and knees, where I begin to crawl....  
  
Only to be kicked, taking a blow to the stomach once more. I land on the ground again... As I wrap my hands about my sides, closing my eyes... Trying to endure the pain.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Frodo demands, and I open my eyes hearing him struggle.  
  
I'm amazed to watch him escape from the two hobbits, just as they are. ...I want to tell him to run away... But my lungs won't allow it.  
  
I can only watch... As he takes a fairly sturdy looking stick from the ground, using it as some kind of weapon to fend off the three hobbits. But they stand their ground, surrounding Frodo.  
  
I whimper, knowing what- and does happen.   
  
Frodo is attacked by the three hobbits all at once... He puts up a fight.. but not for long.. And I watch in pain as the three overpower him. Two of them holding my poor dear cousin, while the other beats him.  
  
Look what I've done... I try so hard to get up now... I can't stand seeing Frodo in so much pain.   
  
"Stop!" I cry as loudly as, and possibly more than my lungs will let me.  
  
And at the very moment I yell this... The whole forest seems to go dark.  
  
And the three do stop, noticing the change... And are so surprised, they let go of Frodo... who, slowly falls to the ground.  
  
I crawl over to Frodo.. I don't know what is going on... But all I do- is that I have to help my cousin. And once I come to him... I hold him in my arms as best I can.... Whispering to him ever so quietly that he'll be okay..  
  
We all look around... terrified... There is something indeed wrong... And soon-  
  
A bright light illuminates the whole forest... as the trees seem to enclose about us...   
  
I want to close my eyes... But the light... It's as enchanting as it is bright...  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I hear one of the hobbits yell, and I hold onto Frodo tighter. I know he's hurt... But he holds me as well..   
  
"Frodo..." I want to tell him I'm sorry... Thank you... And... and that-  
  
I almost yell out as the light gets closer.... and it does so as the trees get farther. But then... The light begins to fade to a dim gray.... and Frodo and my own grip on each other soon loosen.  
  
"Gandalf...."  
  
Frodo sighs... Just as relieved as myself to see the wizard.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews... I'm very sorry I have not posted in like.... FOREVER.... But I'm posting now... I hope it has.. even if just a little made up for the time I haven't. :(   
  
Please review! I really need it... I miss hearing from you guys... 


	14. Part 14

It's been forever, eh? I apologize so very much! But I have had quite the writer's block and more… But I have returned! And I hope that I am to stay.

Guessing by the time it's taken me to post, you probably need a summary of the whole going ons.. but … I hope that this will help you refresh your memory in the least.

Summary of previous chapter: Frodo and Pippin go to visit Merry's 'grave'. On the way home.. Frodo gives Pippin a gift. The necklace Pippin gave Merry! Frodo claims to have found it near the barn where Merry died. Frodo and Pippin are soon 'joined' by two other hobbits. 'Friends' of Merry's who always hated Pippin. Hold the Took responsible for Merry's death. They tell Frodo to leave but he doesn't of course! And for this act of bravery gets, well.. beat up. Pippin gets a beating as well. And the necklace is ripped off his neck by one of the hobbits! And.. just when all seems lost. Who comes to save the day? Why, good old Gandalf. 

This chapter would not be posted were it not for Aruraya, my muse/co-writer! Thank you so much for your help!

**Realized: by Calla Part 14 (PG-13)**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

/ "Frodo… Do you think it safe for me to see Pippin, now?"

"…"

"Frodo?……Frodo??" /

"Frodo!" I hear my name being wept.

I quickly open my eyes now, recognizing Pippin's voice. And go to rise, only to have myself be shot back down once more in pain.

"One in your condition should not rise so hastily." I hear Gandalf's potent voice speak, as I carefully lift my head to see him standing right outside of a door he closes behind him. 

"Frodo…" It's Pippin again, and I know he is in the room Gandalf has just emerged from.

I then begin to cautiously lift myself up, despite any pains to head for him, not paying much mind to Gandalf… Until, that is, he stands in the way of the door.

"Let me go to him!" I tell Gandalf impatiently, while holding to the side of my arm. "Do you not hear him calling my name?"

"You may pass…" Gandalf says as he rests his hands low on his walking stick, having to bend low to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling, being much taller than any hobbit housing would permit.  And even after a brief silence, he does not move. "If you answer me a question."

"I've no time for games!" I say, looking wearily at the wizard to the door. I almost go to pass him in my way or not, before he puts his hand just above my head… Not touching me at all. But an item in his hand gets my attention.

"Oh, but this is no game." Gandalf claims, as the necklace dangles between his fingers "Now tell me, Frodo… Where is Meriadoc?" 

The question sends me into a state of dismay, catching me almost completely off-guard. It's almost as if he was using the necklace to send me into a trance! I then look to the floor and try hard not to show my surprise.

"Have you not heard…" I keep my eyes to the floor, but my voice has no shame. "Merry has passed away."

Gandalf now leans back some, cupping the necklace back into his hand.. permitting me to look back up at his face…

"I have heard." He starts, looking to me with such prudent eyes! "But never from someone who knew otherwise."

*

I wake to darkness, and sweat on my brow. 

"Frodo?" I call through the thickness of black… but there is no answer. My voice is cracked, as if I had been yelling…

I almost cry his name out once more, in fear that my dream were not one….

And despite the aching in my body, I fly from where I lay, pawing through the dark, to find the door.

And once I have it open, I breathe in the light, as if it were a clean source of air, faint as it is- coming from a candle, not so far away.

"Frodo?" I barely whisper. He does not answer… But as I approach him closer, I see that it's not because my calling was so quiet.. But because he is asleep.

I only hope that he really is asleep, as I kneel further down, and bring my face close to his.

I feel his quiet breathes on my cheek, and am much relieved. But even though I know he is breathing, I do not move myself back.

Closer, if I moved at all.

"Oh Frodo.." I gently bring my arms about him, so glad that my dream was not true.

A horrible dream it was. I had lost Frodo. Lead him to his death… Just as I had Merry. 

I look at Frodo now my arms back to side as he sleeps, unaware of me hovering over him. 

He is so beautiful…. My dear cousin is. And I find myself unable to stop from bringing my lips to his.

…………

"Hullo!?" I'm immediately taken aback by the shout, and sound of a door slamming open.

I look back to Frodo and see his blue eyes, and being just inches from his face, I let myself fall to the floor, and even as I do- I feel my cheeks turning crimson.

I then very slowly begin to get up from the floor, to see Frodo once more, looking down upon me.

"Ah, there you two are!" Bilbo enters the room with a smile on his face, which quickly fades upon seeing us.

*

I had to explain to Bilbo what had happened when he found us beaten up pretty badly, well, after we had moved Frodo into his room, for he wanted more sleep.

I don't know if Frodo knew what I had done… If he did, though… He did not show of it. 

…….

But, as for Bilbo… Along with explaining as much as I felt necessary, I tried to apologize to him, for it was my fault Frodo was hurt so badly.. 

"There's no need for an apology! Frodo loves you, lad!…. It was his own decision.. I'm sure he'd do anything to keep you safe!" Bilbo argues, I try not to show my content in his saying this as he goes on…  "You were lucky Gandalf arrived, though I must say."

"Yes, I should say so myself!" I say, now beginning to wonder where Gandalf was now, "But I wish he had not left with so much of a warning as his coming."

"Gandalf is always leaving without a saying of so!" Bilbo exclaims, taking a smoke of his pipe after doing so. "It's a wizards duty to do so." He jokes, looking after his smoke.. but I do not feel comforted.

"He should have said goodbye…Wizard, or no." I say in return, before sipping on some of my tea.

"Aye.." Bilbo agrees "As he should have 'Hello' to me. But I did not receive either." 

I nod, seeing there was no reason for me to complain. And not just because I got to see Gandalf, unlike Bilbo before he left.. But because doing so would not bring him back……

"It reminds me of the time Gandalf and I…"

Bilbo continues to speak… but I am unable to give him my attention as I ring circles around the edge of my cup with my fingertip, and let my mind slip.

……

…..would not bring him back… 

And nothing will bring him back! 

He's gone. 

So one should move on, right? 

He'd want me to be happy… 

But it's so soon! 

I feel my face whitening as I realize I'm not thinking of Gandalf anymore.

"Are you all right, lad? You look like you need some rest, yourself." I look up from fingering the ring about my cup to Bilbo.

"Oh.. I'm fine… Just worried, that's all." I say.

Bilbo nods and returns to his pipe, as I go to trying to ponder anything than what I don't want to about.

But it doesn't work for long.

"I'm going to check on Frodo." 

*

I feel myself being shifted about, and wait as my eyes open groggily.

I see Frodo laying me down, and almost think it a dream. Only once he sets me down, he does not kiss me. Not even a peck on the forehead… 

"Frodo?" I ask for him, as he almost turns to leave. "Frodo I brought tea for you…" I say, in the midst of sleepiness, and even as I begin to get up, I find myself rather worn-out. I look to the candle and tea I had brought in before. And remembered when I did come Frodo had been asleep… And I must have dozed off as well, for the candle was almost down to the holder it sat on and I could only guess the tea was no more hotter than the table it sat on.

"Pippin…" Frodo begins, putting his hand on my shoulder to keep me down "You must rest."

"I'm not tired!" I exclaim, taking his hand. I look up at Frodo, who goes to pull his own hand away, if I won't push it. "Will you not stay with me?" I ask now, knowing he does not believe my claim of not being sleepy.

"You're not a baby, Peregrin. I do not need to rock you to sleep." Frodo says as he cruelly pulls his hand away.

And slip from me it does.

I watch as he stands up. And I cannot even comprehend what I am feeling. Rejection? Sadness? Confusion? ….Heartbroken?

"I did not ask to be treated as one." I say with a hint of betrayal in my voice. And hot tears stinging my eyes.

"Then what are you asking for?" Frodo asks, taking my hand now.

"For me to stay in bed with you?" He pressures me more, sending me into a state of shock.  "For me to lay you, Pippin, is that what you want? Did you think I did not feel you kiss me while I was asleep?"

I can feel tears running down my face now, as he continues to speak. Tears of shame, tears of truth.

"I… I'm sorry Frodo.." I whimper some, and try to pull my eyes away… but I can't find the strength to. "I was stupid to think…" my voice fades.

"What did you think, Pippin?" Frodo asks, but I shake my head as I try to turn away, to hide my tears. "Tell me what you thought."  
  
  


Frodo pulls me to look at him. But it's not his pull that hurts.. It's his tone of words that sting.

"….I was stupid to think you could love me…." I weep as the candle flame finally goes out.

*To Be Continued.

I'd just like to say to all of my readers… thank you for all your reviews! I hope, that you'll forgive me for my unfaithfulness! If you continue to review, I will try my best to continue to post.


End file.
